


I Love You... But Is It Already Too Late To Say That?

by Rania95Twaireq



Category: Love - Fandom, Mystery love - Fandom, sex - Fandom
Genre: Guardian - Freeform, M/M, SCI Mystery - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rania95Twaireq/pseuds/Rania95Twaireq
Summary: Warning:This story contains very intimate scenes. Not recommended for people under the age of 18 or for people, who do not enjoy reading BL stories.The novel is about a difficult serial killer case, which leads to   S.I.D. and S.C.I. working together, hand in hand to solve it.The story contains intimate scenes among the heroes and includes other characters.Along the way, you might find surprises and a hidden secret, which you will discover by reading this novel.Thank you so much for checking out my work! I hope you enjoy this ♥️





	1. 'The First Encounter'

𝕄𝕖𝕖𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕗𝕚𝕣𝕤𝕥 𝕕𝕒𝕪 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕞𝕪 𝕝𝕚𝕗𝕖 𝕚𝕥 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕗𝕚𝕣𝕤𝕥 𝕕𝕒𝕪 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕓𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕞𝕪 𝕝𝕚𝕗𝕖.

───── ❆ ─────

'Yunlan... Wait...'

Shen Wei turned his face to the other side.

Zhao came closer to Shen Wei's ear and whispered softly:

'I want to see your face... Why are you hiding your face from me?'

He could see Shen Wei's ear becoming redder every second. Zhao Yunlan knew why Shen was hiding his face, yet he enjoyed teasing him. Yun Lan begged again:

'Hey, baby, let me see your charming face.'

He put his two hands on Shen Wei's face and turned it so he could see his adorable look.

Their eyes met, and now Zhao Yunlan could clearly see Shen Wei's blushing expression - his face was red and also his eyes... Every time Zhao sees Shen's timid face, he falls deeper in love with him.

'Do you know that you are extremely beautiful when you blush? I really can't stand it any longer.'

Shen Wei covered his face with both palms. With each of Zhao's words his heart melted. Zhao smiled with a cunning smile and whispered in Shen's ear:

'You can't run away from me Shen Wei... Because I'm going to devour every single bit of you.'

He shoved his face into Shen's neck.

Shen Wei could feel Zhao's warm breath against his skin.

Yunlan started kissing his neck slowly... He grazed every inch of Shen's neck and then started biting his prey and sucking on his neck.

Shen Wei moaned softly and timidly

'Yunlan... Ah... Wait...'

Zhao laughed faintly

'I told you - I am going to eat you whole and now I can't stop anymore... I'm sorry, baby.'

Zhao continued absorbing Shen's neck. When he heard Shen's lovely moan, he became even more avid. The beast left red and green traces on Shen Wei's neck and was happy to see his art. A pale white neck with small red and green fragments scattered all around it. What a masterpiece!

He slid his fingers under Shen's clothes while at the same time proceeding to lick Shen's ear. Zhao's tongue sliding inside the ear and his teeth gently nibbling it made Shen soft and tingly. Finally, Zhao's fingers reached Shen's nipple... He started rubbing and pinching it gently.

Shen couldn't stand it... He moved his hands away from his face to breathe in some air and right that moment Yunlan noticed it. He hastily moved his own body to be above Shen. He seized Shen Wei's hands on the bed tightly... Zhao glanced into Shen's eyes, smiled softly and bent over to kiss Shen's lips... He gave him a hot kiss filled with lust and bite his lower lip, asking for permission to enter, however, Shen was not responding.

Zhao murmured while looking at Shen Wei's lips:

'If you don't open your mouth, I will bite your lips until they start bleeding. It will definitely leave my mark and tomorrow will find out that you are taken!'

Shen opened his mouth to speak, yet he didn't know what to say.

Zhao got back to his work on Shen's lips. He licked and bite it again and again, and as a consequence this time Shen was willing to open his mouth. This way Zhao could enter the dampness and softness. Yunlan slowly and meticulously tasted the fresh and sweet aftertaste of Shen's mouth, while at the same time teasing his prey and invading the tongue that he was overwhelmingly entangled with.

When Zhao was touching the delicate and sensitive mouth of his love and unbuttoning his shirt, Shen managed to free his hands from his abductor's grip. Zhao could feel Shen's warm hand clutching his waist rigidly and he sensed that the man under him was gasping... He needed oxygen.

Zhao broke the kiss and slowly went lower to lick Shen's chest. He stopped his tongue around Shen Wei's navel and started licking it gently.

Shen bites his lower lip and didn't allow himself to make an annoying cry... His hands stroked through Zhao's fluffy hair and Shen Wei cling to it.

After leaving some marks on Shen's navel, Zhao used his teeth to pull the zipper of Shen's pants. Zhao Yunlan was too sexy.

Shen was stunned by that and pulled Zhao's hair softly.

'No... Yunlan, don't touch me there'

The man was too shy and started blushing.

Zhao looked at Shen's pants and sighed:

'But you already want me, Shen Wei!'

Shen cried:

'Don't look!'

He blocked his face. He was too ashamed and in complete Yunlan's control.

'Baby... Shen Wei... It's okay. Don't be so nervous... I'm your boyfriend, there is nothing to blush for. I can touch or look at any part of your body.

Shen quietly said:

'I... I don't know... Yunlan... I'm sorry.' It looked as like Shen Wei was crying.

Zhao got worried and reached out to see Shen's face.

'Shen Wei? Are you crying now?'

He saw drops of transparent liquid dripping down Shen's cheeks.

All of a sudden, Shen hugged Zhao tightly. Zhao hugged him back and said softly:

'Did I hurt you?'

Shen shook his head in denial. He said:

'You know what, Yunlan... If I die...I...'

Zhao put his hand on Shen's lips and cut him off.

'What are you talking about?! Please, don't ever complete that sentence.

____________________

The sound of an alarm ringing could be heard.

Zhao opened his eyes slowly. He looked at the clock and checked the date. Before he got out of the bed he saw the person whom he was sleeping with. Yunlan's eyes were full of tears. He went to the bathroom to take a shower and after that dressed up.

After an hour he was facing someone's grave. He put down some white flowers near the tombstone and silently whispered:

'I know you liked white flowers. It has already been a year, yet I still haven't forgotten you. With you, my life was always full of happiness. If I hadn't met you, my life would have been miserable...'

A small tear ran down Yunlan's cheek.

☆❋──❁❃──❋♛♕♛❃──❋❃──❋☆

~ One year ago ~

'Hey, chief, are we now going to meet the White Captain?' Zhu Hong's voice could be heard from the room.

'Yes. But you guys better stay here. We will not go like a band of cattle!'

'What is this weird comparison?' Zhu Hong murmured.

Guo cut their chat. 'Chief, there's someone who wants to meet you.' He silently whispered his last words:

'And, he is really handsome.'

'Who could that be?' Zhao asked.

Suddenly a tall, good-looking guy entered the room.

'It's me!' The handsome guy waved his hands.

'Oh, I thought we would meet at your office... Eh, whatever! Welcome!' Yunlan smiled.

Zhu looked at the guy. Yes, she likes Zhao Yunlan, however, she couldn't resist the handsome man. Her heart skipped a beat.

Zhao continued talking to his team:

'Guys, this is Bai Yutang... Also known as Captain White. It's pretty obvious why.' He laughed and pointed to Yutang's clothes.

White Captain smiled softly and said:

'Hello, it's a pleasure to meet all of you.'

Zhao looked at everybody and pointed out:

'Both SD and S.C.I. will work together on this case'

Bai Yutang agreed with a nod:

'I hope we can solve this case as one team'

After important things have been said, everybody introduced themselves to Yutang.

After a few minutes, Bai Yutang turned to Yunlan and said:

'So, Yunlan, we should go to Longcheng University now.'

'Eh... Why?'

'I've told you before about Professor Zhan Zhao, remember? He called me a few days ago because he had something to show us. It's related to the case.' Yutang slowly explained to the confused chief Zhao.

Gou interrupted the calm air by exclaiming:

'Oh, the famous professor! He has published many books!'

Bai Yutang smiled proudly.

'Yes, indeed. That's him... He currently works with us.'

Zhao brushed his chin.

'That's interesting.'

'Shall we go then?' Yutang turned to the exit.

'Of course! After you.' Yunlan smiled and let the white dressed man through.

At the exit Guo grasped Zhao's shoulder and silently whisper into his ear:

' Is this why you don't want us to come? So you could be alone with him?'

Zhao looked at him, grinned and said:

'If there's any news, call me... And take care of the office!'

And with those words, he left the building.

Guo sighed.

'You should trust us a little bit more, chief.'

Right after Zhao left, Zhu Hong frowned.

'That cocky Zhao Yunlan!"

Guo laughed slightly.

Zhu Hong clang to Guo and said:

'Hey, you...What did you whisper to him, huh?'

Guo grabbed a bag of potato chips from the table and said while opening it:

'Nothing, don't worry about it.'

Both Zhao and Bai Yutang got into a car. After sitting down comfortably, Zhao finally said:

'Wow, I really admire your car.'

'Oh thank you' Yutang smiled. 'This was a gift from my big brother.'

'Man, can you share your brother with me?' Yunlan laughed and got out a lollipop from his pocket.

'Do you want one?'

'No, thanks. I don't like sweets' Yutang shook his head in denial.

'Too bad!... Anyway did you get any files about the case?'

'Not yet...' Bai Yutang said.

'This case is so weird...' Zhao frowned.

Zhao took the lollipop out of his mouth and looked at Bai Yutang.

'Nevertheless, we can close this case together. We are the best in the country after all! SD and SCI together.'

Yutang smiled.

'Yeah! I agree with you.'

They soon arrived at Longcheng University. It is known as a famous institution with a long history. Before getting out of the car Yutang looked at himself in the front mirror and fixed his hair. Zhao looked at him with surprise and smiled.

'Does your girlfriend study in this university?' He asked. ' Captain White, you are quite wild, dating students. Pervert.'

Yutang looked at him with a smile on his face and said:

'Who's the pervert here, huh? Look at the way you are eating your lollipop! Whatever, let's just go.'

Zhao looked at the lollipop in his hand.

'I swear this guy is such a pervert! His mind is so dirty.'

While strolling outside of the university, Zhao said:

'Wow, this is such a big university!'

Yutang smiled.

'Is this your first time here?'

'Yes! However, I'm not a fan of universities and my lover is not here.' Yunlan winked.

Suddenly Bai Yutang's phone rang.

He stopped and answered.

'Yes, Gongsun. What's going on?'

'You can talk, I'll go inside the building. Can't stand this sun.' Zhao quietly told Bai.

Yutang nodded, but didn't stay outside and followed Zhao inside, while still talking on the phone.

When Yunlan turned around to ask Yutang for directions to Zhan Zhao's office he abruptly bumped into someone.

'Are you okay? Sorry I didn't see you there.' Zhao asked concerned.

'I'm alright.' The man nodded.

When he raised his head to see who bumped into him, his eyes met Yunlan's. Without a warning, Zhao's heart skipped a beat. The guy was stuck because he couldn't free himself from Yunlan's grip. Yunlan finally came back to reality and noticed, that his right hand was on the guy's waist and his left - tightly gripping the man's wrist.

'Oh! So sorry!' Zhao released him.

Because of the encounter, the guy's books were all scattered on the floor. He bent over to pick them up and Yunlan did the same to help him. For a second their hands touched, but the guy distracted his quickly and stood up to leave.

'Hey, hold on...' Yunlan tried to stop him.

'I need to go, thanks.' The guy's face was red as he turned around.

Yunlan watched his back as he left.

'I wonder in what faculty here you are studying, handsome stranger.'

Bai Yutang, who had just finished talking on his phone, approached Yunlan.

'Hey! What's gotten into you, huh? Why are you talking to yourself?'

'Ah, you are finally done.' Yunlan turned to him and smiled.

'Yup. So how's the first impression of the university?' Bai Yutang looked interested.

Zhao glanced at his hand and smiled.

'Quite great...'

'Okay, okay, chief, let's go.' Yutang beamed and led the way to Zhan Zhao's office. After a few minutes, they reached the room, Yutang opened the door and greeted:

'Hey, cat.'

'Bai Yutang!' A soft voice of a man could be heard from inside.

'Erm... Cat?' Zhao was left confused.

Both entered the room and Zhao faced a good-looking man, who reached his hand out and introduced himself.

'Hello, my name is Zhan Zhao.'

'Aaah! So you are the famous professor! I'm Zhao Yunlan, it's a pleasure to meet you.'

'Same here.' Zhan Zhao said. 'I heard a lot about you from Yutang.'

Zhao laughed.

'You look too young to be a professor.' He complimented the man.

Thank you.' Zhan smiled shyly.

'So, cat, how's the case going? Any clues?' Yunlan asked.

Zhan Zhao frowned and said in a low voice:

'Don't call me a cat.'

Zhao laughed.

'Haha, sorry. I just love your nickname'

Bai Yutang glanced at him with jealousy.

'Can we start already?' He asked.

'Yutang, hold on a second.' Zhan Zhao stopped him. 'I need to introduce someone to you guys. He's a professor here too and has helped me a lot. Yutang, you might know him.'

Instantly, they heard a knock on the door and someone entered the office. Yunlan's face shimmered and he exclaimed:

'It's you!'

Zhao Zhan turned to him and asked with surprise:

'Do you know him?'

'I met him at the entrance. We bumped into each other.' Yunlan explained.

'I see.' Zhan Zhao smiled.

'Cat, do you mean that the one you wanted to introduce to us was professor Shen Wei?'

Zhan Zhao smiled softly.

'Yes.'

'So your name is Shen Wei...' Zhao Yunlan interrupted them. 'I love it. Such a beautiful name.' He reached out to shake the professor's hand. 'I'm chief Zhao. Zhao Yunlan.'

He smiled.

Professor's face, on the other hand, was not smiling. It was red like a tomato.

'Professor Shen. But call me Shen Wei.'


	2. 'It's Hard To Stay Alone With You'

'You know, I thought you were a student here.' Zhao smiled with a puppy face.

Shen was too embarrassed to answer him.

Bai Yutang cut the silent between them.

'It's nice to see you again Professor Shen.' He smiled.

'Same here.' He smiled back.

Zhan Zhao joined the conversation:

'Let's start now!'

They went to sit at the table.  
Yunlan sat in the chair next to Shen Wei and was facing Zhan Zhao.   
Zhan gave them the files about the case.

'Cat, what are these numbers?' Yutang saw '136' in the file.

'Yeah, I'm confused too.' Zhao Yunlan added.

Zhan smiled softly and said while looking at Shen Wei:

'136 - this is the date of birth of the ghost.'

Yunlan looked at Zhan with a confusion on his face.

'So? Can you explain more, Professor?'

Zhan Zhao looked at Shen.

'Shen Wei go ahead.'

'Well, we found something weird about the date... He was born on 13/6 but we still didn't know the year. Later we found out that he died in 13/6/1996'

Yutang looked at Shen.

'Then? It's just a coincidence!'

'Before he died, the police found a letter in his pocket.' Zhan Zhao explained.

He got out the letter from his black file.

'Here.' He opened the letter and continued his speech.

'In this letter the man said, that when he was born, he knew that he would die on this day. That's because he was not human.'

Shen added:

'He also said his dad was a devil. They were calling the man - the son of the devil.'

Yunlan and Yutang looked at each other with a confused look on their faces.

Zhan said:

'Thanks to Professor Shen, we found out about this latter from an old book. We should go to his hometown to ask more about him.'

'But Cat... Why didn't we find the message at the police station?'

'Because it disappeared in a strange way. Fortunately, it was written in one of the books that talk about the wonders of human beings. And Professor Shen has that book.'

Zhao Yunlan turned his face to Shen.

'We have a book worm here.' He winked at him.

Shen adjusted his glasses with an unbelievably ashamed look on his face and showed them two pictures of the corpse.

'Here - look behind his neck.'

The captain and the chief were shocked.

'It's the same number! He has the same number!' Yunlan exclaimed.

'Cat, what the hell is this?'

'Xiao Bai, this is the key! He was born with those numbers... And if you look at his neck, you can find that there are three numbers missing.' Zhan looked at Shen to let him explain. 

'That's why we needed to find the missing numbers - so we could call him and get him back to his world, so he would stop using people to kill others... We need to find the big fish he is using!'

Yunlan looked at Shen.

'And that's how we will catch the big fish - with the information we'll find in his hometown.'

'Exactly.' Shen nodded.

Yutang said:

'Professor Shen, you really helped us a lot by providing us with this letter and the pictures.'

Shen smiled softly.

Zhan continued:

'You can go to the last paper in the file and check his mental state.'

While they were busy reading the information, Yunlan's eyes were focused on Zhan's... The man swiftly noticed his gaze and his face got redder as he asked him:

'Is there something bothering you, chief?'

Zhao reached out to touch Zhan's face. Yutang noticed it right away and slapped Yunlan's hand away.

'What are you doing?'

'Calm down, master White. I just removed his fallen eyelash.' Zhao showed him and said:

' woow ! Your eyelashes are really long- close your eyes and make a wish ' 

You could see Zhan Zhao's face becoming even redder than before .

Shen was pale and Bai Yutang's face was inconstruable. Yutang fancy Zhao's fingers receiving the warm air of Zhan's mouth. His blood was boiling!

'It's not a necessity ! ' Yutang murmured. 

Suddenly Yunlan glanced at Shen's face and took off his glasses.

'This reminds me... I saw, that your eyelashes were very long ...' He said.

Shen couldn't say anything, he was too embarrassed at that moment. How could he notice his long eyelashes in just a second when they bumped into each other?

Bai Yutang said out loud:

'Yunlan, Yunlan... You are really something...'

Zhao smiled with an cunning smile.

Shen got his glasses back from Yunlan and said:

'I need to go. I have a class soon.'

'What?! What about the case?' Yunlan asked.

'I'm not involved in this case, chief. I just helped Zhan Zhao because he's my friend.'

'Professor, reconsider please. I want you to join us.' Bai Yutang said .

'I apologise, Yutang, but I can't... But if you need my help with anything, I will help you without a doubt.' Shen Wei smiled softly.

'I understand. Thank you again. Just so you know - you're always welcome in our team.' Yutang smiled back .

While Shen was walking through the door, Zhao Yunlan quickly stood up, looked at Yutang and Zhan Zhao and said:

'I'll be back.'

After saying those words, he left the office.

'He acts without thinking first.' Yutang frowned.

Zhan Zhao laughed quietly.

'He does remind me of someone I know.' He glanced at Yutang.

'Cat...You better not.'

'What? He really reminds me of you, Bai Yutang.'

On the other side of the door, in the corridor, Zhao Yunlan was trying to catch Shen. 

'Professor Shen Wei, wait.'

Shen stopped and turned around.

'Is there something else, chief?'

Zhao stepped forward and came closer to him. 

'Give me your phone.' He reached out his hand to Shen Wei.

'Wha... what?' Shen was rather confused by the weird request.

'I'd like to make a call.'

Shen was astonished. Nevertheless, he got out his phone and handed it to Yunlan.

'Thank you, professor.'

Yunlan pressed the numbers and after a few seconds his own phone rang.

'This is my number. If you need anything, you can call me anytime.' He explained.

Shen Wei got embarrassed and silent for a while, and after that said:

'Chief Zhao, I told you before - I'm not in this case.'

'So?!'

Shen shyly said:

'So why did you give me your number? Since I'm not in this case.'

'It's okay if your not. You can just call me if you need anything that is related to my field or in anything else in the future.' Zhao Yunlan explained.

'If I need anything, I'll ask Bai Yutang... I really shouldn't bother you. I have to go now.' Shen turned around, ready to leave.

'Shen Wei! If you count that as a bother, then please keep bothering me for the rest of my life.' Zhao winked at him. 

In the other man's eyes there was more than just surprise for the sudden familiarity with witch Zhao addressed him.   
At this moment Shen Wei's body trembled. He was so ashamed, he thought, he'd kill himself.

'I-I need to go...' He swiftly walked away.

Zhao Yunlan thought to himself: this professor is hard to catch. He realised that he should give up on this plan .

Suddenly a familiar sound cut his thoughts.

'You're here.'

He turned around and faced Bai Yutang.

'Yeah... Are we done for today?'

'Yes. I need to go to S.C.I station now.'

'Xiao Bai.' Zhan Zhao came out of his office. 'Here is the file. In it are the pictures of the corpse, give them to Gongsun, so he could check them out.'

Yunlan's gaze fell on him. He smiled and said.

'Hey, Professor Zhan Zhao, are you free now?'

'Actually, I have a class after an hour.'

'That's good. How about I take you out to eat? I'm pretty hungry.'

Yutang looked at him and the Cat got shy.

'There's no need for this.'

'I insist. I should thank you for your hard work. You are really a genius in this field.'

'Yunlan, you should go with me instead. I remembered, that I needed to get a file from SID.' Bai Yutang said in an angry voice.

'Eh? Which one? Weren't you just saying, that you are going to back to your office?'

'I just remembered about the file, so let's just go.'

'Hm, okay then.' Zhao said and looked at Zhan Zhao while smiling. 'We can grab a bite next time.'

'We will...' Yutang added while quietly grinding his teeth.

Yunlan looked at Bai Yutang with a confused look.

'We?' He whispered to himself.

Both Zhao and Bai Yutang got into his car and the air was filled with silence. One could only hear the sound of the conditioner. Finally Zhao decided to speak up:

'Bai Yutang, are you fine? You seem weird today.'

'I'm fine, just tired.' Yutang murmured.

Zhao's eyes looked at the man with suspicion.

'Okay... So, which file do want?'

Yutang coughed.

'Yeah... Hum... The red one.'

Yunlan was surprised.

'But you have it already!'

Yutang quickly fixed the situation, by adding:

'I wanted to see your team's opinion on thes case.'

'I see.' Zhao muttered. 'Please don't make me feel embarrassed guys'

The next day chief Yunlan was waiting for someone in front of the university.   
When the desired person was finally walking by, Zhao got out of his car and said:

'Hey, Professor.'

'Oh, Chief Zhao... What are you doing here? Is there a problem?'

Yunlan smiled.

'I'm here to keep my promise.'

The professor got confused.

Yunlan continued:

'Let's go to eat!'

Zhan Zhao suddenly got really embarrassed and muttered:

'I...'

Yunlan cut him off before he could say anything more:

'The restaurant is not far from here... And I had questions for you about the case. Shall we go?'

Zhan finally agreed, nodded his head softly and they got into the car.

As always, Yunlan took out his lollipop and started eating it. He got another one out and handed it to Zhan Zhao.

'Here's yours... But don't eat it now. First, you need to eat some normal food. For me, this is considered as a way to get rid of my addiction.'

Zhan put the sweet inside his pocket and shyly thanked Yunlan.

Ten minutes after they left, Bai Yutang reached Zhan's office. It was empty, so he immediately rushed to professor Shen. 

He knocked on the door.

'Professor Shen.'

'Bai Yutang! Please have a seat.'

After Bai sat down, he said:

'I can't find Zhan Zhao. Do you perhaps know where he is? Does he have a class?'

'What? Is he not back yet? He went to get some coffee.' Shen replied.

Yutang whispered to himself:

'Where is this Cat?!'

'I will call him.' he looked at Shen.

Shen Wei nodded. 

'Cat? Where are you?' Bai Yutang spoke to with concern.

Zhan Zhao replied:

'Hey Xiao Bai, I'm with Chief Zhao.'

'What?!'

Shen noticed the subtle changes on Yutang's face. 

'Where are you now?' Bai Yutang asked.

'We're in the Chinese restaurant near the university.' Zhan replied quickly.

'Okay. Stay there. I'm coming.'

Yunlan who was comfortably sitting and waiting for his order asked Zhan Zhao:

'Is there something wrong with the White captain?'

'Oh, no. Everything's okay. He said, that he is coming here now.' Zhan Zhao replied with a smile.

'What?'

'He will be here in a few minutes.' Professor smiled again. .

Back at Shen's office Yutang stood up and looked at the man sitting in front of him.

'Professor Shen, are you hungry?' He asked.

'Excuse me?' Shen looked confused.

'Let's go to eat - the Cat and chief Yunlan are waiting.'

Shen Wei was really puzzled by this suggestion, but had no choice and agreed.

It didn't take a lot of time to get to the restaurant. 

'Oh, Xiao Bai!' Zhan waved at Yutang, who just walked in.

Zhan also noticed another person beside Bai.   
'Am I late?' Yutang asked while looking at Zhan Zhao.

Yunlan turned his face and saw Shen Wei.

'Professor Shen is here too!' He smiled. 

Shen Wei was nervous and shy, so he only managed to mumble out a silent  
'Hi...'

Yutang didn't waste a second and straight up went to sit next to Zhan Zhao. Shen had no other choice but to sit next to Yunlan.  
'So Professor Shen, how are you today?'  
Chief Zhao asked.

'I'm fine, thank you, Chief.'

'Are you not going to ask me how am I?' Zhao wondered.

Shen got embarrassed.

'I was just about to do that.'

'Yeah, yeah.' Zhao smiled. 

However, that moment Bai Yutang interfered between them and raise his eyebrows, while asking:

'So, chief, was there something you wanted to discuss with Cat?'

Zhan was very embarrassed, because Bai Yutang still kept calling him by that name in front of other people. He pinched Yutang's arm and whispered to him:

'Stupid, mouse. Stop calling me by this name.'

Yutang looked at the shy cat's face and whispered back:

'But your a cat. My cat !'

You could see Zhan Zhao's face becoming more rosy and resembling a shrimp! 

'Professor Zhan, are you okay? Your face became red.' Yunlan suddenly asked.

'Chief Zhao. You still didn't give me an answer.' Yutang save Zhan Zhao from an embarrassing situation. 

'Well, I got confused while reading the last file... You know, I'm not so good at psychology.' Zhao tried explaining. 

Yutang felt weird but he tried to ignore this feeling.

Yunlan turned to Shen Wei and asked:

'Professor, are you still holding on to your decision? You don't want to join our team?'

'I'm sorry...' Shen apologised.

'At least come with us to the ghost's hometown, will you?'

'Yes, Shen! You would help us a lot... and I would be really happy if you came with us.' Zhan smiled softly.

'I agree with both of them.' Yutang said.

'I... I'll think about it. When will you go there?' Shen asked?

'After 3 days' Bai Yutang answered him. 

While they were eating Zhan Zhao's phone rang and when he tried to reach it in his pocket, his apartment key and the lollipop he got from Yunlan fell on the floor. Bai Yutang noticed it and bent over to pick them up.

'Yes, Gongsun.' Zhan answered the phone. He was listening to the person on the other line carefully.

'Really? That's great... I will check it when I'm home ....Yeah thanks again, Gongsun.' 

Zhan Zhao looked at them happily .

'What did Gongsun tell you?' Yutang asked.

'He sent me some new information about the numbers on the corps's body.' Zhan explained.

'That's good to hear.' Shen smiled.

'Xiao Bai, I need to go now.' Zhan looked at Bai Yutang.

'Okay Cat, let's go.' He replied.

'Professor Shen, are you going back to the university?' Yunlan asked.

'Yes, I have a class later.'

'Come with me then. I will drive you there.' Yunlan suggested.

Shen turned to Zhan Zhao and asked:

'Zhan Zhao, are you going home?'

'No, not yet, I will go back with you first. There is something I need to finish.' Zhan said.

'Yunlan, it's okay, you can go home.' Titang interfered. 'I'll drive both of them to the university.'

Yunlan looked at Shen, sighed and said:

'Okay then. We will see each other after three days, then.' He waved to them as they left the restaurant.

Bai Yutang, Shen Wei and the Cat arrived to the university and while Zhan Zhao was busy finishing his work, Yutang was chatting with Shen since they are familiar to each other .

'Done!' Zhan Zhao finally joined them.

'That's great. Shall we go home now? You look quite tired, Cat.' Yutang got worried.

'I'm fine. I just need to rest.' Zhan smiled.

'Zhao, rest well then. I will help you with the new clues.' Shen said and smiled softly. 'I know that psychology is not my speciality, but at least I can help you with the information analysis.'

'But...'

'No buts! Just send me the file. I really want to help you.'

Zhan smiled.

'Thank you, Shen Wei.'

'Professor Shen, you are so kind. That's the reason why the Cat sees you as his brother. Thank you for helping us.' Yutang added.

Shen said shyly:

'My pleasure.'

At the apartment.

Zhan Zhao looked at the clock: it has been two hours as the Mouse is still here. He couldn't hold back anymore.   
'Bai Yutang, when will you leave?' Zhan asked.

'What do you mean 'leave'? I'm sleeping here tonight.' Yutang refused to leave.

'What? No! I don't like sharing my bed with others.' Zhan Zhao refused.

'Who said you need to share it? I will sleep on the sofa.' Yutang calmed Zhan Zhao down. 

'Don't get used to this. I am allowing it only for this night.' Zhao stood up and went to bring pyjamas to Yutang.

Bai Yutang quickly followed him and suddenly pushed him gently to the wall.

Zhao was shocked by this act.

'Yutang... What are you doing?'

The Mouse got closer to him and a second later got completely stuck to Zhao.

'Don't get used to this?' Yutang whispered in Zhao's ear, so that he could feel Bai Yutang's lips touching his inner ear.

Yutang sighed.

This made Zhao's body tremble.

'Le - let me go, Yutang.' Zhan begged. 

Bai could hear Zhan's irregular heartbeat. He looked straight into his eyes and smiled.

'Cat... Why is your face as red as a volcano full of lava? He started teasing Zhan. 

Too embarrassed to look at Bai Yutang, Zhan Zhao lowered his gaze.

Without a warning Zhan felt Yutang's hand slowly descending on the side of his body. He was in an awkward position: he was not allowed to escape or to resist.

Yutang deliberately lowered his one hand and finally reached Zhan's pocket. He took out the lollipop and threw it backwards.

'You are not allowed to eat this Cat, it's not healthy. I know you like sweet and spicy food, however it's harmful for your body, thus, I must stay here and take good care of you.

Zhan Zhao wasn't ready to argue with him, because his mind was completely blank, and he was confused. 

'I will go to take a shower. You can pick any pyjamas you want.' Zhan's voice was trembling. 

At SID, you could see Zhao Yunlan sitting in his office, with both legs on his desk, looking at someone's picture on his phone with loving eyes and the lollipop inside his mouth. He thought about it hard and then decided to make a call.

Yutang was watching TV when he heard the sound of the phone ringing. It was Zhan Zhao's phone and it didn't show the caller's ID, so Bai Yutang decided to pick it up. 

'Hello. Who is this?'

'Bai Yutang?!' Zhao Yunlan's voice could be heard at the other end.

'Yunlan?' Yutang got confused.

'Are you with Professor Zhan Zhao at this moment?' Yunlan asked.

'Yeah. What do you want?'

'Where is he? I want to talk to him.' Yunlan explained.

'Xiao Bai, who is that?' Zhan came out of the bathroom.

Yutang gave him the phone without speaking.   
'Hello. This is professor Zhan Zhao.'

'Hey, professor. This is me - Zhao Yunlan.'

'Oh hello there, chief. How are you doing?' Zhan wondered.  
'I'm fine, thanks. What about you?' Yunlan asked.

'I am good.'

'Do you have a class tomorrow?' Zhao questioned.

'Yes, why? Is there something wrong, Chief?' Zhan Zhao was puzzled.

'When is it?'

'At 10:30 AM, but why...' Zhan got even more confused.

'That's great! I will be there before the beginning of your class.' Zhao announced.

Zhan asked:

'Is there something you want to ask me?'

'I just want to see your face.' Yunlan smiled on the other side of the call.

'Wha - what?!' Zhan's face became red. 

Yutang swiftly noticed it.

Yunlan laughed softly and said:

'I want to see you to discuss something.'

'Okay, then see you tomorrow.' Zhan replied.

'Good night, professor.'

'Good night, bye.' 

'What did he tell you, to make you embarrassed?' Yutang wondered.

'No - nothing. Xiao Bai I will go to sleep now.' Zhan said.

'Will you see him tomorrow? Tutang asked.

'Yes, he wanted to discuss something about the case with me because he didn't have the chance to talk about it in the restaurant.' Zhan replied.

'Why can't he discuss it with us?'

'Mouse? Are you jealous? Did you think, that I would give him information and not for you?'

'What? Are you serious?' 

'Stupid mouse, we are one team. I will share the information with both of you. Besides, I'm part of your team, so don't worry.'

He went to his room.

'Is this cat stupid? Does he have a heart...' Yutang murmured to himself.

After 15 minutes he sneaked into Zhan's room the cat was already asleep- and Yutong went to sleep beside him.

The next morning Zhan Zhao woke up first and saw Yutang sleeping next to him. His face was red and he started swearing:

'Stupid mouse! Why are you sleeping in my bed?!'

Yutang opened his eyes slowly.

'Morning, Cat' he smiled at the timid man.

'Who allowed you to sleep in my bed?' Zhao was still shook.

Yutang looked at the time on his phone.

'Oopsy. I'm late' He got out of the bed, while avoiding the answer. 

After 15 minutes. 

'Cat, I will drop you at your university.' Yutang suggested.

'You don't have to. It's still too early to go, so I will complete the file Gongsun sent to me.' Zhan replied. 

When Yutang was about to leave, he stopped and looked back to Zhan.

'Cat...'

'Is there something wrong, Xiao Bai?'

'When will you meet Zhao Yunlan?' Yutang wondered.

'Uhm... After three hours, why?' Zhan asked.

'Nothing... Okay then, I'm leaving. Take care of yourself.' Yutang smiled and waved to Zhan.

'You too.' he smiled back at Bai.

In an hour, Zhan Zhao managed to leave his apartment.. As he was leaving, he heard someone calling him. 

'Professor!'

'Chief Zhao?' Zhan was appalled. 'How did you know where I live ?'

'I have my own ways. I'm the leader of SID, remember?' Yunlan smiled.

'Yeah... Sorry I was just confused, because our meeting was supposed to be after two hours.' Zhan said.

'I don't like the atmosphere of the office. We need to change it for some time.' Yunlan suggested.

The Professor was silent, as he didn't know what to say.

'Get in the car Zhan Zhao.' Chief Zhao smiled.

They were in a nice coffee in front of the beach. The chief started to speak:

'I was going to talk to you aboutthisi topic yesterday, but suddenly Bai Yutang and Professor Shen came. I didn't want to talk in front of them.' He smiled softly. 'Oh yeah, by the way, Professor.'

'Yes?'

Yunlan lowered his gaze and asked:

'What is the relationship between you and Yutang?'

Zhan's eyes popped out and he coughed.

'We are friends since childhood.' Zhan Zhao explained.

'Aha, that's good then.' Yunlan smiled.

Zhan Zhao was too embarrassed to speak.

Yunlan adjusted his sitting position and spoke seriously:

'Actually, I'm not here because of the case. ' Yunlan continued. 'I'm here to see you.'

'Wha - what?!' Zhan Zhao was shocked, with a red layer on his face.

• I hope everyone to vote for this chapter and write your opinion ❣️


	3. The Wild Kiss'

🅞🅣🅟  
𝕚𝕤 𝕒𝕟 𝕒𝕔𝕣𝕠𝕟𝕪𝕞 𝕗𝕠𝕣 " 𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕥𝕣𝕦𝕖 𝕡𝕒𝕚𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕘 "𝕒 𝕥𝕖𝕣𝕞 𝕦𝕤𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕠 𝕕𝕖𝕤𝕔𝕣𝕚𝕓𝕖 𝕒 𝕗𝕒𝕧𝕠𝕣𝕚𝕥𝕖 𝕔𝕠𝕦𝕡𝕝𝕖 𝕔𝕠𝕟𝕤𝕚𝕤𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕠𝕗 𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕣𝕒𝕔𝕥𝕖𝕣𝕞 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕧𝕒𝕣𝕚𝕠𝕦𝕤 𝕗𝕒𝕟𝕕𝕠𝕞𝕤 𝕒𝕤 𝕡𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕒 𝕡𝕣𝕒𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕔𝕖 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨𝕟 𝕒𝕤 "𝕤𝕙𝕚𝕡𝕡𝕚𝕟𝕘". 

───── ❆ ─────

'Thank you for dropping me off at the university.' Zhan Zhao opened the door of the car - he was about to leave.

'Zhao..' Yunlan put his hand on Zhan's shoulder. 'Thanks for understanding my feelings.'

The man smiled at Yunlan softly and got out of the car.

Bai Yutang had just arrived and got out of his car. While he was walking through the gate, he saw Zhan Zhao getting out of a car while smiling to the person inside the vehicle. 

Yutang knew this car belonged to Yunlan. He walked up to Zhan Zhao and exclaimed:

'Cat ?!'

Zhan replied with a slight surprise:

'Xiao Bai'

'Just now, you were with Yunlan, right?'

'Yes.'

'Wasn't your meeting supposed to be after an hour?'

'Well... he picked me up from my apartment.'

Yutang stared at Zhan for a while.

'It wasn't about the case right?' He said with an angry tune.

Since Zhan Zhao didn't like lying and especially to Bai Yutang, he kept silent.

'Cat... you don't want to answer me?' Yutang asked.

'It's not about the case.' Zhan Zhao replied.

'Then what is it about?'

When Zhan remember the conversation between him and the chief he became embarrassed and was unaware of that.

'Xiao Bai... Why are you here, anyway? You don't usually come here at this time.' Zhan Zhao tried to change the topic.

When Yutang saw the confusion in Zhan's face he lost his mind. Suddenly he grabbed his wrist and walked into the university.

'Yutang? What are you doing?! Let me go, you are hurting me...' Zhan frowned.

Yutang was silent and Zhan got too embarrassed, because all the eyes were on them and he was in his university between his own students. He whispered to himself 'This crazy mouse!'

The angry man opened Zhan Zhao's office and pushed him in the middle of the room.

'Stupid mouse, why are you doing this to me?!'

'Why were you avoiding the question, huh? What did Yunlan want from you?' Yutang growled.

'Why do you want to know?' Zhan asked.

'Because now you guys are getting closer to each other and you don't tell me anything!'

'What?' Zhan was extremely confused. 'Why are you saying something like this?'

He sighed softly and continued:

'I already told you last night - you don't have to be jealous, stupid Mouse! I will never compare you to anyone else, Yutang.'

Yutang suddenly got closer to him.

'Do you still think I'm jealous just because of this?!' he was angry because Zhan thought he was jealous because of the case and now - because he has became friends with Yunlan.

Zhan stepped backwards. But Yutang, however kept walking straight towards him.  
Zhan got scared and his heart almost stopped.

Wait Yutang...' Zhan Zhao begged. His back was already against the wall. 'He... He was asking me about Shen Wei...'

'Shen Wei?!' Bai Yutang was shocked.

He was confused for a minute, but quickly got back to this world and smiled.

'Are you happy now? I'm still beside you in this case. We are still one team.'

'Zhan Zhao, are you stupid?' Yutang smiled even more and lowered his head and kissed Zhan Zhao's lips, before letting him say a single word.

Zhan Zhao opened his eyes in shock. When Yutang's lips touched Zhan's puffy soft lips, he forgot everything instantly. Then, gently he squeezed Zhan Zhao's lower lip between his lips for a few seconds - he used his teeth while kissing him straightforward. He squeezed his bottom lip between his teeth, then ran his teeth slowly over his lips. It gave Zhan an extraordinary sensation.

He tried to resist and push Yutang away, but every time he tried to do that, Bai Yutang would immediately pull him back to kiss him even more fiercely. His right hand was holding Zhan Zhao's waist tight, while pressing him closer to his body and his left hand wandered to the back of Zhan Zhao's head and stroked the soft hair. Then he pulled him even closer and deepened the kiss - he bite his lips like a bloodthirsty monster. Zhan couldn't hold the pain and suddenly moved his hands to cling firmly to Yutang's collar, because of the pain he felt. He moaned in pain.

Bai Yutang realised that the kiss got mixed with some blood, thus he sucked the blood on Zhan Zhao's lips and after the lengthy and fiery kiss Bai Yutang released Zhan Zhao.

The man was in shock. His heart was beating unnaturally fast and his gaze was set on the ground, while his cheeks were of a deep red colour.

Yutang looked at him. Zhan then glanced back in disbelief with widened eyes. Bai Yutang sighed softly 'This cat is really so cute!'

He said:

'I became a vampire today.' He licked his own lips and continued. 'Your blood is mixed with mine now.'

Zhan Zhao looked at Bai Yutang angrily with his red face.

'Bai... Yu...Tang, I'm going to kill you!' Zhan Zhao was shaking.

Looking at Zhan, whose eyes had an expression of someone who would kill him this instant, Bai Yutang gulped.

'Cat?'

'I'll destroy you today!'

Yutang was completely shocked.

He saw Zhan Zhao lift his leg and kick. He quickly jumped away and then sideways to avoid the kick.

'Cat, do you want to destroy an offspring of the White family?!'

It is a pity that the in the current Zhan Zhao's mind only three words floated.

'Slaughter him now.'

'There's still your brother, so don't be afraid!' Zhan shouted while giving another punch.

These few tricks of Zhan Zhao were taught to him when Bai Yutang was free, so naturally, he couldn't be hurt. Seeing that the white Mouse was hiding from the left, Zhan understood he could not hit him. He was angry and anxious, but suddenly thought that there was a gun in Bai Yutang's pocket, which he put away in the morning.

Bai Yutang saw Zhan Zhao looking a little calmer, so he got relieved and just wanted to say a few good words to ease the tension, but saw Zhan Zhao suddenly smiling coldly, reaching out and touching the suit pocket.

His pocket should be...

Bai Yutang was shocked, so he quickly stepped forward and grabbed Zhan Zhao, not letting him shoot.

Zhan Zhao has already touched the gun, but suddenly got trapped by Bai Yutang, and couldn't pull it out.

Angrily he shouted:

'There are seven bullets in the gun, and there are seven in my pocket!'

'Why do you have so many bullets? Do you want to fight?'

'I plan to use all of them on you! I plan to make a sieve out of you!'

Zhan Zhao didn't care and struggled to get away.

'You must feel bad for not kissing me back...'

Bai Yutang poured oil on the fire.

'Who wants to kiss you, bastard! You'll have to come with me to the university in the future! I will break you!'

'There are other reasons!'

'What reasons?'

'Can't tell you now.'

'Why?'

'There's a reason for that as well.'

'Say it now!'

'Then give me the gun!'

'You speak first!'

'Hand in the gun!'

'Say!'

'The Gun!'

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and Yutang immediately let go of Zhan .

'Zhan Zhao, Bai Yutang, is everything okay?'

It was Shen and he was puzzled because of the way both men looked, especially the blushing Zhan Zhao. Yutang was really happy to see Shen, because he saved him just at the right moment.

'Professor Shen, I'm so happy to see you! I need to go now' he looked at Zhan, smiled to him and quickly left.

'Zhan, is everything okay? Shen asked. 'I heard a student saying that a handsome man in white clothes grabbed your hand and was pulling you. I was worried, that something wrong happened between you two.'

Zhan Zhao opened his mouth to explain, but he realised he didn't know what to say. In that moment Shen's gaze fell onto Zhao's lips - he noticed that they were swollen and a few hickeys and bruises were scattered on them.

Shen was about to ask about those, but he remembered the words of the students and also the moment when he saw the two men in a messy position. He an embarrassed when he realised Bai Yutang who leaves this .

He coughed softly.

'Have you collected all the information you needed to go to the ghost's hometown?' Shen tried changing the topic.

'Yes.'

While he was looking at Shen, Zhan remembered the conversation between himself and Zhao Yunlan.

"Why did you want to see me? For what else could it be than this case?'

'Does professor Shen have a girlfriend?' Yunlan suddenly asked.

You could see the professor's puzzling face.

'No. He doesn't have a girlfriend, as far as I know.'

'Great! He's not married too - I saw his fingers.'

Zhan Zhao was too confused and looked at Yunlan without saying a word.

'What's his favorite restaurant?'

'Wait. Why... why are you asking me about him?'

Yunlan said with a serious face:

'Because I want him.'

'Pardon?' Zhan didn't get what he meant.

'Oh, professor Zhao, you are so innocent.' Yunlan smiled. 'I like him. I want him to be mine.'

Zhan Zhao was shocked and started blushing. 

'I know you guys are close to each other and have known each other since university days.' Zhao Yunlan said while stroking his hair. 'I want you to help me, you are really a nice person and I feel comfortable with you.'

'How can I help you?' Zhan asked in a timid voice.

Yunlan smiled happily.

'What's his favourite restaurant? His favourite food? What makes him happy?'

'His favourite restaurant is "The Ritz-Carlton Beijing", he likes seafood. Chief Yunlan, Shen Wei is a simple person. If you really want to make him happy, then care about him: listen to him, support him. That's what will make him happy.' Zhan Zhao smiled and continued. 'And I know you will certainly do that.'

'Professor... Can I call you Zhan Zhao?' Yunlan smiled.

'Yes, I don't mind' Zhan smiled back.

'Zhan Zhao, you are so kind! Thank you for helping me and trusting me.'

'Shen's worth to be happy. Don't hurt him in the future or you will have to deal with me.'

'I'd rather die than hurt him.'

Zhan Zhao understood, that Yunlan really liked Shen Wei and would never hurt him, because he's sensitive and understands human feelings. Afterall he's an expert on this.

Yunlan asked:

'Zhan Zhao, does Shen have a class today?'

'Yes, he does.'

'When will he finish it?' Yunlan wondered.

'3: 00'

'That's perfect!'  
__________________

'Shen Wei' Zhan suddenly called his name.

'Yes?'

'Come with me to the downtown.'

Shen was surprised by the sudden request

'If you want me to come then I will.' Shen agreed without hesitation.

'Yeah and we will change our boring daily routine and visit a new place.' Zhan smiled innocently.

'Zhan, thank you for caring for me.' 

'Don't thank me! What are friends for after all?'

'I'll go now and let you prepare for your class.'

'Okay. I will see you after class.' Zhan said.

Zhan started preparing for the class - "How to know the truth from the first look".

In the class, while Zhan Zhao was explaining the material, most of the students eyes were fixed on his lips. This was the first time they have seen the professor in this condition.   
Because he doesn't like staying close to anyone, they thought he is a monk.

Some of the students could be heard chatting.

A girl with long black hair whispered:

'Are you thinking the same I'm thinking?'

Another girl with short red hair answered:

'Yes, that man who drove him to the university today must be his boyfriend!'

'No, I was thinking that those marks on his lips are still fresh! He's got a wild lover. Wait. A boyfriend? You mean the handsome guy from this morning? This is too much for my heart.'

'Yes! He's lucky.' she sighed.

A boy with glasses joined their chatt:

'That's why I don't like girls - they are just not smart enough.'

They both looked at him angrily.

The girl with the short hair asked:

'Yeah? So what did you mean then genius boy?'

'His boyfriend's not him.' The guy explained. 'It's the guy who wears white clothes.'

'The one which we always see here?'

'Exactly.'

The girl with the long hair asked:

'And how did you know that, huh?!'

'I saw him pulling our professor by his wrist. And then he didn't have those marks on his lips.'

'Hey you! Why are you concentrating on every part of his body?'

'I just hope you girls have the same focus on the lesson, not on professor.' 

The girl with the short hair said:

'You're an idiot.'

The girl with the long hair added:

'Is this a love triangle?'

'You girls are really something! Let me focus on the lecture!'

After the end of the lecture the girl with the long hair went to Zhan Zhao.

'Professor.'

'Yes?' he was about to leave.

'Your boyfriend is really wild.' She said without feeling ashamed.

'Boyfriend?!'

Zhan Zhao was puzzled, he totally forgot about the kiss and he didn't know Bai Yutang had left traces on his lips. Because all his focus was on the case, he was glad he had finally finished his class, so he can back home and review the case.

At three o'clock in the afternoon Yunlan was at the university looking for Shen, yet he couldn't find him at his office. He went to Zhan Zhao's office but he was absent too, so Yunlan decided to call him.

'Hello, Zhao.'

'Hi, chief.'

'What have I told you before? Just call me by my name.'

'I'm sorry - I'm not yet used to it.'

'Then get used to it from now on. By the way. Where is Shen? I can't find him. He has already finished his class and I saw his car is still at the university.'

'Then you will find him at the library.'

'Aha. Thank you, Zhan Zhao.'

'No problem.'

'Are you with Yutang now?' Yunlan wondered.

'No, I'm at my apartment.'

'I see. Thanks again then.' Yunlan thanked him. 

'I have something that will make Shen happy.'suddenly said. 

'What is that?' Yunlan enthusiastically asked.

'He was looking for a book and he couldn't find it yet. It's an old book.'

'I will find that book for him even if it was in the deep sea.'

Zhan Zhao said an embarrassed:

'I will send to you the details of the book, then.'

'Thank you Zhao, you are the best.'

'My pleasure.'

Yunlan walked to the library and it was all empty. You could see a few students, however Yunlan's eyes slowly looked for Shen and finally catched him.

Shen was trying to reach the book, which was higher. In a split second someone was standing behind him, only a few inches apart. The man reached out for the book Shen wanted.

'Here's your book.'

The voice was familiar to Shen's ear, he turned his body and faced Yunlan.

'Chief Zhao?'

'Yes it's me.' he winked.

'What are you doing here at this time!?' Shen lowered his gaze because Yunlan was so close to him.

Yunlan bowed his head and whispered softly into his ear:

'You are the reason why I'm here at this time Shen Wei.'

You could see Shen's ear becoming redder.

Shen looked at him with eyes open wide and a blushing face. He was silent so Yunlan spoke:

'You don't have nothing to do now except reading?'

'Can... can you get away from me a little first? You are attracting attention to us...'

Yunlan smiled and did as Shen asked.

'So?' Yunlan asked.

'What?'

'You haven't answered me yet.'

'Yes, I don't have anything to do and I'm here to read.'

'Great! Then come with me.'

'What?! Where?'

'You will find out when you come.'

Shen was hesitant to answer.

'I'm sorry but I can't go with you now. I want to read.'

'Okay. But you can't read.'

'What do you mean?!'

'Your book is with me now.' Yunlan pointed to the book in his hand.

'Give me that.'

'Not before you go out with me.'

He was silent for a while. 

'So?' Yunlan asked. 

'Fine...'

This book was important to Shen and  
he has set a timeline to finish it, thus he didn't have a choice.

Yunlan knew he would succumb.

'Book warm.' He smiled an attractive smile to Shen.

Shen however tried to avoid Yunlan's gaze.

When they arrived at the parking lot Shen was about to go to his own car but Yunlan stopped him.

'You will come with me.'

'But I have a car and...'

Yunlan cut him off'

'So what? Come with me and I will drive you back to get your car.'

'There is no need for all this.'

'It's okay for me, now get in the car.'

Yunlan opened the car door for him to get in, Shen got in and he closed the door, rushing to the other side to get in. Yunlan acted gently with Shen.

'Chief Zhao, where are we going?'

Shen was wondering what Yunlan wants from him and where will he take him.

'Why are you so impatient? Are you afraid that I will kidnap you?'

'No! I'm just confused...'

Shen was perplexed because his relationship with Yunlan was not that strong and he got to know him only a few days ago. To add, Yunlan has been bold with him. And now he is asked to go out with him without knowing the reason.

'Actually If this was legal, I would have kidnapped you.' Yunlan winked at him.  
Shen ignored the chief and looked out of the window, so that Yunlan wouldn't see his reddish face.

After a while the car stopped in front a familiar restaurant to Shen.

Yunlan could see the puzzled look on Shen's face.

'This is my favourite restaurant.' Yunlan said.

'What? Seriously? This is my favourite restaurant too.'

'Oh really? What a coincidence.'

'Yeah.' Shen smiled softly.

At this moment Yunlan's heart was about to burst out of his chest and he started to stare at Shen.

'Are you okay?' Shen asked.

'Yeah yeah, let's go to eat then.'

Yunlan arranged everything, he even booked a table in front of a beautiful view. For him this was a date with Shen Wei.

The waiter brought them the menu and while they were looking at it suddenly Yunlan said.

'I want to order seafood.'

'Do you like seafood?' Shen was surprised.

'Yes, what would you like to order?' Yunlan was trying not to laugh.

'I like seafood too.'

'Wow! We are so alike! I finally met my soulmate.'

Shen adjusted his glasses with an ashamed expression.

Yunlan ordered the food and everything else for both of them.

While they were eating, they started chatting. Yunlan was so happy because Shen was in harmony with him, and there were no barriers between them.

While he was eating, his eyes were on Shen Wei - watching everything he does. And in Yunlan's mind he saw an angel!

'Do you like this cake?' Yunlan smiled.

'Yes, actually I love the chocolate flavour.'

'It's weird for me.'

'Why?' Shen looked at him.

'I have never seen a sweet eating sweets.'

Shen coughed and he felt his body becoming hot. He put down the fork.

Yunlan was happy to see this adorable side of him. He reached out his thumb to Shen's lips and wiped the chocolate traces. His movements were deliberately slow. And then, he licked his own thumb.

'Tastes delicious.'

Shen looked at him with great shock. He started blushing immediately.

'I have to go now' Shen stood up.

'What about the cake?' Yunlan wondered, because Shen didn't eat much of it.

'I'm full.' He left and left Yunlan behind him.

'Hey. Shen Wei, wait for me!'

While Shen was walking, he kept mumbling to himself - "Why does he keep calling me by my name?"

__________________

Someone knocked on the door. Zhan Zhao wondered who would come at this time. He opened the door and saw a familiar man.

'Cat, you haven't changed your clothes yet?'

'Xiao Bai, why are you here?'

'I came to cook some food for us. I knew you would be in this situation since you didn't come to SCI and you are still in working clothes.'

Zhan looked at himself.

'Yeah, I didn't realise it. I was busy studying the case'

'I know you well, that's why I'm here. Now go to take a shower and relax until I finish preparing the food.'

Bai Yutang glanced at Zhan Zhao's lips and smiled - it reminded him about what happened this morning.

'Why are you smiling? Is there something on my face?' Zhan asked.

'No nothing, I just remembered something.'

'Okay. I will go to take a shower and... I want spaghetti with chicken.'

Bai Yutang was in the kitchen and Zhan Zhao was in the bathroom.

After the warm shower he took the towel and went to the mirror to see his face. At that second he was shocked, because he saw the damage on his lips.

'This... this monstrous mouse!!!'

He came out of the bathroom and was almost bursting with an anger.

'Bai Yutang!!' He shouted. 

'Cat?' Yutang turned his face and saw Zhan's timid face. 

Zhan Zhao walked up to him, stopped, took a deep breath... and punched Bai Yutang on the nose.

'Ouch...Stupid cat...Ouch.' Bai Yutang backed away while covering his nose. That was really painful.

Zhan Zhao seemed to have released some of his anger and then said aggressively:

'White mouse, do this again and I will kill you!' and he marched off quickly to his room.

Yutang knew now that the cat had just noticed what he did to his lips. He rubbed his nose and felt rather fortunate that the cat was such a nerd. If not, that punch would have probably broken his nose.

He walked into Zhan's room.

'Cat, dinner is ready. Come to eat.'

Zhan Zhao who still has not come out of his daze replied:

'Okay.'

He followed Yutang to the dining table and said:

'The smell is appetising.'

Yutang smiled.

'I have not eaten anything since this morning. The last thing was the coffee I drank this morning with chief Zhao.' Zhan added.

Yutang didn't want to ask him about what had happened between them. He didn't want to irritate the cat.

And he knew beforehand why Yunlan wanted to stay with him alone and why he asked about Shen Wei.  
He feels relief because it was all about Shen.

'Cat, you should take care of your health. You need to eat to be strong!' Yutang exclaimed.

'Xiao Bai, give me the chicken nuggets.'

'Hey! Are you even listening to me?'

'Okay, I will... now let me eat.'

Yutang smiled.  
'Voracious cat.'

Zhan Zhao started eating but suddenly he softly moaned in pain.

'Ah..!'.

'Cat! Are you alright?'

He looked at Yutang in indignation.

'The wounds on my lips hurt, because the food is too hot.'

Yutang felt like his spirit will leave the world today.

'Let it cool slightly.'

'You think so!' He said in an angry voice.

Bai Yutang was praying that this day would go well.

After dinner, Yutang said.

'Cat ..'

'What?'

'I will go to do something and I will be back later.'

'Back? Why? Go to your house.'

Bai Yutang didn't listen to him and took the case file from Zhan's hand.

'Stupid mouse! What are you doing!!!'

'This will stay with me in case you don't open the door for me.' Yutang smilled.

'What?!'

Yutang smiled even more and left.

________________

In Yunlan's car Shen Wei totally forgot to ask Yunlan to drive him back to the university to get his car, because he had a class the next morning and he needed his car.

'Shen Wei, where is your house?'

Yunlan knew where Shen lived but he didn't want to intimidate him.

'Turn left.'

'And here we are.' Yunlan stopped the car in front Shen's house.

'Thank you for today, chief Zhao.'

'You should just call me Zhao Yunlan or Yunlan.' the other man smiled.

Shen was silent for a while and then said:

'I will go now, good night.'

'Wait.' Yunlan gripped his hand.  
'This day was the best day of my life.'

Yunlan said it softly while looking deep into Shen's eyes.

Shen gulped with shame and pulled his hand out of Yunlan's grip.

'Ah...' he tried to speak but he was cut of by Yunlan.

'Here's your book.'

Shen tool the book from his hand and got out of the car. He was about to leave but he turned back.

'Do... do you want some tea?'

Yunlan was so happy, he was going to say yes, but then he held himself back.

'Maybe next time, you should go rest.'

Yunlan was testing him: if Shen insists on it, it indicates that he fell in love with him and Yunlan swore to himself, that if this happens, he will not come down from Shen's house until he takes a piece of his scrumptious body.

'Okay, good night chief' he left.

Yunlan was schoked. He didn't expect that.

'Shen Wei...Shen Wei... I promise, you will be mine, beautiful man, you can't run away from me.' Yunlan sent a flay kiss into Shen's back.

In Yunlan's mind there were many plans to make Shen his. And he will start the next level after tomorrow, when the four of them will go to the downtown!

________________

Yutang got back to Zhan Zhao's apartment.

'Where have you been?' Zhan asked.

'Come here.' Yutang pulled Zhao's by his wrist and went onto the sofa.

He got medicine out of his pocket. Zhao was puzzled.

'Yutang what is this for?'

'Shh... don't speak.' Yutang turned his face to Zhan Zhao and pulled him by his waist closer to himself.

'What...what are you doing?!' Zhan somehow felt afraid.

'Cat don't worry, just close your mouth for a while.'

'But wh..' he couldn't complete the sentence.

Yutang has already put his finger on Zhan Zhao's lips.

'Shh.' he put a small amount of medicine on his own index finger and rushed his finger on Zhao's lips. Even if Zhao's lips were damaged, they still felt too smooth.

'Ah ..!' Zhan gasped softly in pain. And his face and ears were red as blood.

When Bai Yutang saw him like this, he felt that his heartbeat was beating abnormally

'It's okay cat... be patient. This will only hurt you for the first seconds because of the disinfectant in this gel.'

Few seconds later Yutang tool of his finger.

'How do you feel now? No pain?'

Zhao nodded his head softly without looking at Yutang.

'Use it twice a day'

Zhan Zhao stood up and said:

'I-I'm going to sleep, good night.' He was ashamed .

'Good night cat..' Yutang whispered softly.

The kitten was on the bed trying to sleep and the mouse was in the bathroom taking a shower.

In the next morning Yunlan was in front Shen's house. He took a long breath and knocked on the door.

'Chief Zhao?!!'

'Sh..Shen Wei ..woow!' Yunlan was lost in Shen's charm. 

The man was still wearing his pyjamas without his glasses on, and his hair was messy.

Yunlan without thinking got inside the home, closed the door behind him and took a step forward to Shen.

'Chief Yunlan! What are you doing?!'

──── ❆ ────

Author's Note: 

What is your impression of this chapter? What do you think will happen in the next chapter?  
I welcome all the opinions of my dear readers. 

PS:   
I want to discuss with you on this point. And I have already wrote it but however I would like to see your views on it.   
{ Shen will be the bottom }  
Please let me see you're opinion and don't forget to vote on this chapter!


	4. ♆'You took my breath away'♆

𝕀 𝕤𝕥𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕗𝕖𝕖𝕝 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕥𝕠𝕦𝕔𝕙 𝕚𝕟 𝕞𝕪 𝕕𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕞.𝔽𝕠𝕣𝕘𝕚𝕧𝕖 𝕞𝕖 𝕞𝕪 𝕨𝕖𝕒𝕜𝕟𝕖𝕤𝕤, 𝕓𝕦𝕥 𝕀 𝕕𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕨𝕙𝕪, 𝕎𝕚𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦, 𝕚𝕥'𝕤 𝕙𝕒𝕣𝕕 𝕥𝕠 𝕤𝕦𝕣𝕧𝕚𝕧𝕖.  
───── ❆ ─────

Yunlan stopped in front of him trying to hold himself and cleaned his dirty mind.

He smiled.

"I'm here for a cup of tea"

"What?" Shen was surprised. It was only 6:00 AM

"Have you changed your mind? You offered it last night."

Shen didn't know what to say.

"Have a seat, I will take a shower"

While Zhao was walking his eyes were examining Shen's apartment carefully. It was so clear, neat and smelled good. The house was too tidy. Compared to Shen's, Zhao's apartment was a complete opposite.

"I love your house!" Zhao said.

"Thank you" Shen replied and added. "I will take a quick shower, consider my house as your house"

Yunlan whispered to himself "I will live with you someday and it will happen soon."

He sat on the sofa, and the sound of the water in the bathroom came, reminding that the drops of water dripping on the body of Shen Wei... slowly descending along the white skin.  
He shouldn't think of it... He will start having nosebleeds.  
He got out a lollipop from his pocket trying  
beguile himself.

It didn't take a long time before Shen came out of the bathroom. Shen who was wet and wrapped in bathrobes stood in front of Yunlan's hungry eyes.

"Chief Zhao, it is a bad habit to eat lollipop at this time! I don't think you have had your breakfast yet!"

"Huh.." Yunlan wasn't actually listening to him. His mind was in another world.

He was thinking of pulling Shen onto the sofa, taking off his bathrobe, licking every drop of water coming down from his body, and kissing every inch of his body, especially his blown pinky lips and his white neck.  
However he held himself because Shen was so important to him, and he didn't want to scare nor hurt him by this reckless decision. So he decided to take it step by step.

"Throw it away- I will change my clothes, then prepare the food." Shen's voice cut off his thoughts.

"Ye-yeah .. my stomach is empty" he took a deeper breath "Shen Wei .. I'm so hungry now."

He said the last sentence while his eyes were fixated on Shen's body.

Shen felt Yunlan's hungry eyes almost piercing his body. He walked into his room with accelerated steps and a red face.

Yunlan suddenly felt his body was exceedingly hot, and when he looked at himself he knew what was burning inside of him. 

Five minutes later Shen got out of his room and went into the kitchen.

"Do you want some help?" Yunlan offered.

"No. Thank you"

Shen started to cook and Yunlan was watching him with loving eyes.

"The smell is appetising!"

"It will be ready after a few minutes" he smiled and continued "Go and wash your hands."

Shen went to the cups rack to get out the teacups, and started washing them. Suddenly he felt a warm breath against his skin.  
Yunlan was breathing between Shen's ear and neck. He bowed his head more and slid his hands through Shen's waist from behind and rushed to the tap to wash his hands.

"You smell really good" he whispered slowly in Shen's ear and smelled him once again.

Shen couldn't breathe well - his breath was heavy.

And Yunlan could feel the man in his arms trembling and his ear till his neck tinted in red. 

He smiled and took a step back.

"Done- I washed my hands as you asked, now let's eat" he said with an innocent voice.

"You... you go to the table and I will bring it" Shen Wei's voice was quivering. 

Yunlan noticed the professor's hand was shaking.

He ignored him and took the dishes from his hand to the table and Shen brought the tea.

"You know professor, I haven't eaten home meal in a long time"

Shen was silent. Zhao took a sip from the soup.

"Woow!! Your food is really delicious!"

"Thank you" Shen smiled.

"You know Shen Wei"

"Yes?" He looked at Yunlan.

"You are an amazing person!" Zhao Yunlan suddenly said. "You are a genius, polite, cute, a beautiful man and a perfect cook"

Shen Wei kept eating silently without taking a single glance.

"Are you shy?" Yunlan asked with a  
slanted head.

"What?!" Shen looked at him with wide eyes. "N-no !"

"Then why are you hiding your beautiful face from me?"

"Don't call me by that - I'm a man!"

"No"

Shen was puzzled.

"A beautiful man" Zhao winked at him.

Shen Wei's face got red.

"I'm not a woman for you to say that!!"

"You shouldn't compare yourself with any woman on the planet Shen Wei."

At this moment Shen could only hear his  
heartbeat.

"I will bring some bread" Shen stood up and walked into the kitchen trying to avoid the  
situation.

Shen Wei was trying to avoid Yunlan, he didn't know how to deal with him. He didn't want to hear those sweet words. But his heart... he couldn't stop his rapid heartbeat.

They finished their meals and Yunlan was too full. This was his first time he ate that much.

"I think I cannot move Shen Wei"

"Are you okay chief ?" Shen was anxious. 

"Are you worried about me?" He smiled.

Shen was speechless.

"My stomach is hurting me - I think I have  
indigestion" Zhao finally answered.

"That because you have eaten a lot"

"It's your fault"

"Mine?!" Shen Wei was confused.

"Because your food is really delicious!"

"I'm sorry about that. Wait for me." he stood up and was about to leave the table.

Yunlan grabbed his wrist.

"What are you apologising for? I was joking with you."

"I-I just felt that I needed to apologise to you"

"It's not your fault that your food is  
toothsome" Zhao said.

Shen was uneasy, because Yunlan was still holding his wrist.

"Can you free me?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry" Yunlan freed his hand.

Shen went to his room, and got back with a small box.

"Give me your hand" Shen asked.

Yunlan was confused however he did and Shen got out a needle out of the box .

"What is this?" Yunlan felt some fear.

"Be calm chief. It doesn't hurt"

"I don't want this. I'm fine" Zhao stood up trying to avoid the situation.

Shen tightened his fist on Yunlan's hand.

"Don't worry-I will be gentle. It will not hurt you" he smiled.

"Really Shen Wei, really?" Zhao Yunlan turned his face to Shen, got closer and leaned to face him - his nose almost touched Shen's nose.

Both could feel the warm breath against their faces.

Zhao whispered slowly against Shen's ears

"Shen Wei...I want you to be gentle with me with something else"

Shen's heart burst out of his chest, he closed his eyes listening to him whispering his name, slowly, with his penetrating voice.  
He added:

"and... I desire you always holding my hand like this"

Shen moved his fist from Yunlan's hand.  
Yunlan smirked and jumped back onto the sofa.

"So Dr. Shen, heal me" he reached out his hand to him and turned his face to the other side.

"It will be really fast" Shen's voice was shivering and his hand too - he was still affected by what Yunlan did.

Shen was trying to calm himself. After that he pulled Yunlan's middle finger and pricked up his finger.  
But Yunlan still didn't make a move.

"Shen. Just do it."

"I'm done!"

"What?!!" He looked at him surprised.

Shen smiled.

"I didn't feel that at all! You have a magical hand!"

"I'm glad. After few minutes you will be fine chief Zhao" Shen said.

"Let's go then." Zhao suddenly said and stood up.

"Huh?"

"You have a class right? So I will drop you off. To be honest I'm here for that" Yunlan smiled.

"You didn't have to do that. I will take a taxi"

"Why are you tough with me ? I'm here for you and you do this to me" he acted like the  
oppressed person. 

"I.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean that " Shen looked everywhere but not at Yunlan.

Yunlan sighed softly.

"It's okay, I will wait for you in the car" he turned his back to Shen and walked into the door with a big victory smile on his face.

Shen took his bag and followed him. He was  
feeling guilty so he kept silent for a while and then finally he decided to break the silence.

"Chief Zhao ..I'm sorry for my rude behaviour"

"What?!" Yunlan suddenly stopped the car next to the road. He looked at the man beside him.

"Why do you want to kill me with your cuteness?" Zhao sighed and continued "You didn't do anything wrong. Look at yourself please! You are always nice and so damn polite with everyone you have nothing to apologise for"

Shen was silent he didn't explain that.

"Shen Wei. I only want you to act with me like Zhan Zhao and Bai Yutang. And don't ask me 'why are you here' whenever you see me. Just don't distance me from you, that is really hurting me. That is the only thing I'm asking for. Can you do that?"

"Ok-okay.." Shen replied with an embarrassing voice.

Shen could only say this one word. He was  
confused and embarrassed by him.

"That's good, and one more thing" Zhao said that with a smile.

"Yeah?" Shen replied.

"I want you to call me Yunlan - without chief or chief Zhao. Remove the barriers between us, I even ate at your place - we are friends now. Okay?"

Shen was silent.

"But don't get used to this.. we will not be friends for a long time" Zhao said and started the car.

"What.. what do you mean?" Shen was puzzled.

"You will know in the future" he winked.

Shen was wandering what did he mean but he kept silent.

Yunlan was thinking how could nerds like Shen and Zhan Zhao don't  
understand the feelings of love? They are very innocent in this aspect!! Anyone else would have understood what he has been referring to from a long time.

___________

The crispy fish was slightly sweet and the porridge was just right.  
There were crab yellow buns, steamed white and soft.  
The fragrant smells from the kitchen wandered around, flew into the bedroom. Zhan Zhao's nose woke up more than his head, and he climbed up in a confusing way. He sat on the bed and smelled it.

"It's so sweet." Zhao said to himself.

Bai Yutang who was busy in the kitchen, estimated that the cat has almost been "smoked" and woke up. Yutang just went over and pushed the door of the bedroom.

"Sure enough." Yutang said.

Seeing Zhan Zhao holding the quilt sitting on the bed, staring at it, Bai Yutang smiled and opened the curtains.

The bright sunshine was a little dazzling, and Zhan Zhao was blinking, adapting to the light from waking up a few minutes ago.

Yutang walked over to the bed, sat down, and went over to pat Zhan Zhao's hair.

"Early cat" He smiled.

"Good morning" Zhan said shyly.

"The breakfast is ready"

"I will brush my teeth and wash my face" he stood up from the bed and went into the  
bathroom.  
________________

In Front Of University Entrance.

"Thank you chief for the ride"

"No problem. Have a nice day" Yunlan smiled.

"Same to you" Shen smiled softly to Yunlan.

He got off the car and Yunlan was about to start the car when he got a call.

"Hello sir"

"How are you chief Yunlan? It has been a while since I've seen you!"

"I'm fine, and you sir? I know I was and I still am busy, but we will meet again"

The man laughed softly "absolutely son. Anyway, today you with your group and SCI will meet up at 'Adra' restaurant at 6:00 PM."

Yunlan was listening to him.

The man added:

"It's a work meeting"

"Actually me and Bai Yutang were going to have a work meeting for our team. But we were busy, I think today is a good day"

"Yes, I believe in you guys"

"Thank you for putting your trust in us."

"I'm wait to hear the good news"

After he finished the call he got out of his car heading to the university.

In the class.

"So-that many species of animals had evolved in the sea 350 million years ago, when the thickness of the cover, which is the first animal quadruple, invaded the land.."

"Shen Wei" the man cut off Shen's speech.

Shen turned his face to the door.

"Chief Zhao?!!" He was surprised.

"Hello everyone" Yunlan waved at the students while he was walking towards the confused professor.

"My name is Zhao Yunlan. Chief Zhao Yunlan I'm the leader of SID" pointing to the badge.

"Is there something wrong chief?" One of the  
students asked.

Yunlan paid attention to the large females in this class, they seemed indifferent to this science. He could read their faces-they only came to this class only to see the beautiful professor!

"I'm here to talk with your professor kids!" He looked at Shen's face and resumed. "I know you're wondering why I'm here since we were together this morning" he said the last sentence deliberately.

The students were surprised why he is with their professor from the early morning and they know something they shouldn't know.

Yunlan was happy to see the confusion in their faces - his plan was working well.

"Come outside" Shen asked him in a subdued voice.

Yunlan bend over and whispered in Shen's ear

" I will pick you up at 5 o'clock we have a meeting dinner.. wait for me" then he looked into his eyes directly with a warm smile on his face.

Shen was embarrassed

"I .."

"See you later" Yunlan cut him off " focus on the lecture guys" saying while walking into the door.

Shen was wondering why Yunlan invited him since he's not in this case. He didn't even let him saying a single word.

Yunlan knew what is Shen going to say so he left him without letting him reply to him.

The students were in silence.. they never seen Shen so close with another person non-professor Zhan Zhao and not even this closer.  
______________

A silver-white Spyker C8 sports car was parked at the entrance of the funeral home in S City.

Although there are not many pedestrians in this area, this a bit of a shocking sports car has caused a lot of people's attention. When wearing an

Armani silver grey trench coat, When Bai Yutang wear Gucci sunglasses and comes out of the car.  
You may think of a star, a model. Anyway, you wouldn't think of criminal police.

Zhan Zhao had no choice but to got off the car.

"No one has complained about you?"

"What is the complaint?" Bai Yutang took the sunglasses and went inside.

"You drive in and out of the police station with a $400,000 sports car. I don't believe no one has complained about you."

"The car was sent by my brother and his money is legal income!" Bai Yutang shrugged his shoulders. "I like this car! It can drive to the speed of sound and using it to chase the thief first class."

"Ah, the Spyker C8 with a value of $400,000 is the criminal police officer who catches the thief, indicating that your social role is not clearly defined!"

"Well, cat, you have been trying to prove that I am an abnormal person from birth to the present." Bai Yutang looked at the hall of the  
funeral home and said carelessly. "However, your great psychological theory won't work on me!"

"Ha!" Zhan Zhao put his hand in his trouser pocket."It doesn't matter if you don't admit it. Anyway, I have successfully proved that you are paranoid, Anti-social, fringe performance, narcissism, and eccentric personality disorder!! "

"If you have an obstacle, then..." Bai Yutang refers to the morgue in the funeral home.

"I should be the one who gives the dead  
numbers, not the one that investigates on the outside."

"As a person who is investigating, it is really special."

Yutang took a step closer to him and wiped Zhan Zhao's lips softly with his thumb finger. He bowed his head to face Zhan Zhao.

"your lips look like they recovered-that's why you talk nonstop" he smiled slyly.

The man turning red colour and ready to swear while a person who came out of the morgue took over. Zhan Zhao and Bai Yutang turned to look at the person who spoke at the same time. It was a thin man about 30 years old. The dim light in the ceremonial hall made him look pale and even more gloomy.

"I am Chen Hao, are you two police? The man took the initiative to reach out.

"Ah, hello," Bai Yutang reached back and took off his finger from Zhan Zhao's lips. "Bai Yutang, this is Zhan Zhao."

"Gongsun has told me about your intentions." After shaking Zhan Zhao's hand, Chen Hao turned and led the two people to the morgue. "I think you should look at some things first."

Zhan Zhao and Bai Yutang looked at each  
other and followed Chen Yu into the morgue.  
Yutang's phone rang.

"Yes sir !"

"Bai Yutang you and Zhan Zhao have a dinner with your team today with SID at 'Adra' restaurant at 6:00 PM"

"Okay, we will be there!"

"What?" Zhan Zhao asked him.

"We have a dinner meeting today with SID team"

"Oh yeah .. we haven't known each other yet"

"Yeah, we will know each other better and work as one hand from now on!"

"Yeah"

"Bai Yutang and Zhao, you are early guys"

They turned to see the man.

"Yunlan you are always late" Yutang said.

"I got something important to did this morning" he winked to Zhan Zhao.

"How is everything chief ?" Zhao asked while he knew Yunlan was with Shen.

"Everything is good" he said with a happy tone.

Yutang was watching in silence at them and see how they're closer to each other.

"The man is waiting us we need to see the corpse now !" He said that and left them.

"Xiaobai, wait !" Zhan walked after the furious man.

Yunlan put his own hand in his chin "I smell the smell of jealousy " he said that in himself and followed them.

" where are the numbers on this body?" Zhan asked the man.

"Here behind her neck" the man took off the white quilt.

"woow! So are many numbers!!" Yunlan was surprised.

"this is mathematical equation" Zhan said.

"Cat! This is the first time I saw something like this !"

"Xiaobai , this is a sentence!"

The three men looked at him needed explanation.

"Look at this again -128 √e980 focuses more on this mathematical equation"

"Do I have to divide this number?" Yutang asked.

"Yeah ! That is! " Yunlan added enthusiastically.

The Professor nodded his head softly " it's wrong guys! When staring directly at this equation, it's looks fairly normal, but look at it with a marker slightly covering your eyes, and you'll see that the phrase "I Love You" is revealed. "

Yutang and Yunlan looked at each other in shocked an unbelievable.

"Cat.. I should admit that you are a genius!!"

"You just understood that now?" said pettishly.

"I always knew that. You are my genius cat" he smiled at Zhao's face that swept the red colour.

Yunlan coughed" so, how did her boyfriend kill her and wrote these numbers?" He asked.

"Yes cat , how he wrote it 'I love you' how he loves her while killed her?!is this puzzle ?"

"The ghost is used him to kill her ! He kills any closer relationship especially love relationship, and the guy wrote it as he showed her his true love .. but by numbers. " He said with a smothered voice.

Zhan Zhao felt dizzy and was about to fall when Yutang caught him.

"Cat! Are you okay?" He was so worried.

"Zhao, are you feeling sick?" Yunlan is fearful.

"I'm fine" he looked at them with a pale face and added " I just feel danger .. this corpse is sending me many things .."

"Let's go home and rest" Yutang pulled his wrist.

"Wait Yutang! I'm fine. And I need to go to SCI for some files"

"I will bring it to you later" he was plotters.

"Yutang is right, you need to rest" Yunlan smiled.

"I'm really good. I need every second in my life now to focus on this case, this case is really so weird especially this corpse-this is the first time the killer wrote sentence numbers.. like he wanted us to know something about the ghost. It's a clue."

" Cat, why are you so stubborn? Your life is  
more important here!" He was angry.

" I will rest at my office" he said while he hiding his face from Yutang.

"Fine!"

"Are you coming tonight Zhao?" Yunlan asked.

"Yeah sure I will" he smiled softly.

"I hope you get better"

"Thank you" Zhao thanking him.

"Okay Yunlan! We will meet tonight then " Yutang said.

"Yeah" Yunlan replied him.

"I hope professor Shen can come too" 

Yutang sighed.

"He will come" Yunlan said happily.

"Really?" Yutang was surprised.

"I'm glad" Zhao said and there was something in his heart.

"But how did you know he will come?!" Yutang asking perplexed.

"I was with him this morning when I got the call , and I will pick him up "

"I see you built relationships quickly here" he winked to him.

Yunlan smiled to Yutang.

They went to their cars and waved goodbye to each other.  
____________

"Xiaobai.. this is not the road to SCI !"

"You are going home to rest, I will pick you up later for the meeting" he was talking and his eyes were on the road.

"I told you I'm fine!"

Yutang was wordless till he drove him home.

The car stopped in front of the apartment of Zhan Zhao.

"Rest well and take a nap , I will call you  
before leaving the office"

"Stupid mouse!" He got out of the car and was angry.

"You are cute even when your angry" said in his heart with smiling and started the car.  
___________

After a long hard day Yunlan was in the front gate of the university. He put a few sprays of his favorite brand perfume and got out of his car ready to meet his beautiful man.

"Professor Zhan Zhao is not here today, he doesn't have a class " the girl with the black long hair from Zhao's class said.

Yunlan stopped and turned his face.

"I know he's not here " he smiled and wondered at the same time why she thought he's here for Zhao.

She was puzzled how he knew that, why he's here and was about to speak when she heard someone said.

"Professor Shen Wei is in the meeting room" said the guy with glasses.

"You're one of Shen's students" Yunlan remembered him from this morning and smiled of how smart this guy is.

"Yes hi again, chief" the guy smiled softly.

"Thank you for telling me where he is" he smiled back and left.

"Professor Shen?" The girl asked.

"For how long will you be stupid like this?" The guy said with a cold tone

"Hey! You! Watch your words" the girl hit him on his shoulder.

"I'm just saying the truth!"

"Whatever! This handsome guy was here this morning?"

"Yes"

"So what about Professor Shen and him?"

"Why should I answer your question?" The guy asked.

"Why you are so bad!"

"Why do you want to know everything about our professor ?"

"Why you are in their class then?" She shouted.

"Because I want to learn, not like you"

"What do you mean stupid!?"

"You girls are here only to see Professor Zhan Zhao and Professor Shen Wei"

"And you are here to spy!"

"Wh-what??" He was surprised.

"As you heard"

"I'm leaving!" He left her quickly.

"Guys! You are always fighting!!" The short hair girl came forward to her.

"This person is a spy !"

"What? Why would you say something like that!"

"I feel it.. he knew everything about Professor Zhan Zhao and Shen Wei!"

"So what silly?! He is so cute and handsome too bad he's gay"

"Is he gay?!" The girl was shocked by that.

"Yes, I can feel it. He is so smart but keeps coming to the classes of Professor Zhan and Shen, he likes them I think "she laughed.

"No silly he spy on them!"

"You watching too many movies! Just come to eat I'm hungry ".

"I need to talk to him first, this weird guy!"

She was about to go when the other girl pulled her.

"Come here. My friend is in professor Shen's class .. she told me he has a boyfriend, and he's a handsome guy and the leader of SID"

"Whatt!! Why all the cute and handsome guys are gays!!"

"I know right!!" She sighed.

"I thought he was here for Professor Zhan. I was wrong for the first time in my life!"

"Yeah I saw him when he entered the gate I wish I was a man!"

"Let's go to eat and continue our conversation " she pulled her from her hand.

"How fast you changed your mind! You seem to be the nark one here "

"Just come girl!"  
___________________

"Is this the meeting day today!" Yunlan said to himself in front of door. He knocked on the door and entered.

"Who are you?!" A man asked him in amazement.

Shen looked at the man who disrupt their  
conversation and shocked when he saw him.

"My name is chief Zhao Yunlan, I'm the leader of SID" he looked at the pale Professor and smiled.

"Hello chief" he stood up and shook his hand "I heard a lot about you , I am the university  
director" the man smiled.

"Nice to meet you sir" Yunlan smiled back and added " I'm here for Professor Shen Wei, can I have him please? We have something important to do" he looked at Shen and winked.

"Yes sure!" The director looked at the red man and he continued "so you guys are friends? I didn't know that. I only knew your friend is Professor Zhao and the white famous captain" the man was so friendly and he saw Shen as his son.

Shen was speechless.

"Shall we go Shen?" Yunlan smiled.

"I'm sorry, I will go now" he apologised to everyone and left with Yunlan.

"Why did you do that?!" Shen stopped walking.

"What? I'm here to take you as I told you"

"When did I tell you I would come ?"

Yunlan took a deep breath "you will come with me now professor Shen Wei!"

"Should I say it again and again chief? I said I'm not.." he was cut of by Yunlan.

He pulled his wrist and walked.

"What are you doing chief ! Let me go-you can't do it here!" 

Yunlan turned to face him and smiled "not here? But I can do it anywhere? Sounds good " he freed him.

" I didn't mean that in this way!" Shen was a little bit embarrassed.  
________________

Yutang was at Zhao's apartment and walked into Zhan Zhao room.

The man was asleep in his bed when Yutang  
approached the bed and sat next to him-he was staring at the asleep angel.

"You are more charming when your asleep with your closed mouth" He smiled and reached out his hand to massage Zhao's smooth hair softly. Just staring at the face of Zhan Zhao quietly, unconsciously.

After few minutes. The long eyelashes of the man finally began to tremble, slowly opening his eyes and looking at him in confusion. He found Yutang's smiling face.

"Xiaobai" he called his name softly.

"Good afternoon cat" Yutang smiled.

"What's the time?" He was wondered.

"5:30 PM" Yutang answered him.

"What!" He lifted his head off the pillow quickly and without consciousness he was very close to Yutang's face.

"You slept for six hours and you said you weren't tired?" He said with a compassionate voice. Yutang didn't pull his face away from Zhao's. Instead he smiled happily to him.

Zhan Zhao noticed the close proximity between them - he became redder by the second and turned his face to another side

"You said you will call me when you're on the road. We will be late for the appointment now"

"I didn't want to bother you during your sleep, you didn't sleep these last days good and you were looking so tired, plus I don't care. They can wait. "

He got closer to Zhao's ear and whispered softly:

"Cat, I'm glad you've had enough sleep".

This sent a shake to Zhao's body - his ears have always been sensitive.

"I-I will go to change my clothes" he got out of bed quickly.   
_________

In the restaurant everyone was there and they were waiting for the four missing people when they saw chief Zhao Yunlan and with him a good-looking man.

"Hi everyone , I apologize for the delay"

"Hello, my name is Shen Wei" the professor greeted them confusedly. He didn't know all of them he only knew Gongsun - he met him a few times. And neither Zhan Zhao, nor Yutang were here.

"No it's okay. Ten minutes of delay doesn't  
matter chief" Gongsun said and looked at the baffled professor.

"how are you professor Shen ? " he smiled at him.

"I'm fine thank you" He smiled back.

Yunlan noted the confusion on him and he was trying to calm him down.

"This is professor Shen Wei"

Zhu interrupted his speech.

"We know it already chief"

"I have not finished my talk yet!" He was angry at her intervention.

And continued.

"He helped us a lot in this case, and he is one of us now!"

"What!" Shen was stunned by what he heard.

"So.. we have two professors here. Nice" Guo said.

Shen opened his mouth trying to explain.

"well .. actually .." he didn't finish what he was going to say because Yunlan whispered against his ear.

"Don't be stubborn and embarrass me in front of them".

"What is that professor ?" Zhu felt jealousy.

"Where is Bai Yutang and Zhan Zhao?" Yunlan interfered to changed the topic.

"We are here" Yutang said while he walked  
towards them.

"Shen Wei! I'm glad to see you here" Zhan Zhao smiled softly.

"How are now ? Feeling better?" Yunlan  
suddenly asked him.

"Yes I'm fine now"

"Are you okay Zhao?" Shen asked with concern. 

"Yeah, I was exhausted this morning but now I'm good after I slept ".

"Professor-professor Zhan Zhao!!" Guo stood up from the chair " I'm so glad to meet you !!" he was so happy to meet him.

He reached out to shake Zhan Zhao's hand.

"He is a big fan of you" Yunlan said.

"Hello, nice to meet you" Zhan smiled at him.

"My name is Guo. I read almost all of your books " he kept pressing on his hand.

"Thank you Guo .. It's my pleasure to meet you" Zhao was embarrassing because Guo was still holding his hand strongly.  
Yutang reached his limit - he pulled Guo's hand from Zhan Zhao's hand and shook.

"It's nice to see you again Guo" the spark was coming out of Yutang's eyes.

"Yea-yeah same here captain" he was afraid of him.

"Are they lovers?" Chu asked Gongsun with a low voice.

"They are friends since childhood" Gongsun replied him.

"I see you guys know each other now" Yutang said that while looking at both teams.

"Yeah, I think we can work comfortably with each other" Ma Han answered.

"I'm hungry can we eat first" Guo unexpectedly said.

"Me too let's order" Ma Han supported his idea.

Yunlan laughed.

"You two will be a great couple together "

"Hey!" Guo shouted.

Everyone laughed and ordered their meals. They talked about side topics and got used to each other quickly. Shen was about to eat the soup when Yunaln stopped him.

"The soup is still hot and you ate it this morning, eat grilled fish you love" Yunlan said in a caring tone.

Shen was surprised, because he still remembered that the first dish he ordered when they were in the restaurant with Zhao and Yutang was a dish of grilled fish.

"So this was the reason that made you late and didn't come on time this morning. You were having breakfast with Professor Shen" Yutang said.

"Yeah, you can't believe it his food was too delicious. I have never tasted anything like that. Even this food doesn't compare with his food" Yunlan said with a happy face.

Shen was embarrassed and was eating while his eyes were focused on the dish.

Zhu felt jealous of how Yunlan acted sweet to this professor, because he has never acted like this with them, not even 5%.

"We should eat from your hand someday Shen" Yutang smiled and persisted "you should know I'm a good cooker too. I've outdone five-star restaurants. Right cat?"

He looked at Zhan Zhao waiting for his answer.

"Yeah" he answered with a timid voice.

Guo was sitting next to Zhan Zhao.

"Why is he calling you a Cat?" he asked him.  
"He- he called me by that name since childhood"he was embarrassed.

Chu whispered to Zhu.

"This is the first time our chief ate his breakfast.. I feel something um"

"What so you mean Chu?!" She asked taunt.

"He likes him. He really likes this handsome professor" he said that forgetting Zhu fell in love with Zhao Yunlan.

After they ended their scrumptious meal, they were ready to talk and focus on the case.

"Okay everyone . Let us get into the heart of the matter" Yutang said.

"Tomorrow we will go to the ghost town, we need to know some information that would help us with this case, and we will send you guys all the information we will get step by step so you can solve it with us too and looking deeper into this" Yunlan explained.

"We? Who we exactly? Zhu asked.

"Me, professor Shen, Yutang and  
Professor Zhan Zhao"

Zhu observed Yunlan's tone was affectionate when he pronounced Shen's name. She was  
envious.

"I can come too " she said.

"Four people is enough!" Yunlan said with an angry tone.

"So why two Professor's?" She asked.

"Yeah, she can go and I will stay" Shen smiled at her gently.

"Yes. I agree with him. One professor is enough" Zhu said with a rude tone - she wanted to get out her anger on Shen because of jealousy.

Everyone was shocked at how rude she was with the gentle professor, but her teammates already knew why she acted like that - because she loved their conceited chief.

Shen Wei felt ashamed of what she had said in front of all.

"Zhu!! Watch your words ! You are not the leader here to decide anything especially about Shen Wei!!" Yunlan shouted and everyone noticed that.

"Our scientific field is different. And to let you know that miss Zhu, Professor Shen helped us so much and we should be so thankful that he is with us because we can solve this case in a short time " Zhan Zhao was mad at her acts with his friend.

"As I knew and as we all know, there was one professor in this case and it was you professor Zhan Zhao. We didn't have information about another new professor" Zhu said.

Chu grabbed her hand under the table and whispered with a lower voice.

"What the hell are you doing!!!"

"Who said that?!! He is with us and with my team from the beginning!!" Yutang completely shut her down.

Shen felt he didn't belong here.

"I need to go now. I remembered I had something to do, excuse me and nice to meet all of you " he was about to stand up when Yunlan grabbed his wrist.

"You are staying. She is going!"

"What do you mean?!" Zhu asked confused.

"As you heard, you are out of this case Zhu "

Everyone was thunderstruck about what Yunlan said and how he was still keeping his grip on Shen's wrist.

"What are you doing chief Zhao! Let me go!" Shen said with a low voice. He felt embarrassed about the position he was put in.

Yunlan noticed the embarrassed man and he tried to make him feel comfortable.

"We still didn't finish, Professor Shen".

"I'm leaving then " Zhu said and took her handbag .

"I apologize for her behaviour. Now we can continue" Yunlan said after she left.

"What a first meeting! What will be their first impression of us especially to Professor Zhan Zhao" Guo whispered to Da Qing.

"You just care about your professor's opinion" Da Qing said and drank a cup of water.  
_________

An hour passed and the meeting finished. Everyone now knew what should they do and what is their mission. And everyone left.

"Chief Yunlan" Chu called him.

"What is it Chu?"

"Can you return Zhu and forget what she did. We still need her"

"No I won't! She was so rude to Professor Shen"

"You know why she did that"

"I'm leaving Chu, good night."

"Do you like him?!" Chu suddenly asked.

Yunlan stoped and turned his face.

"Yes I do" he then walked away and waved to him.

Chu smiled.

"Shen Wei come with us" Zhan Zhao requested. 

"No I will take a taxi. You guys can go" he smiled.

"Get in the car" Yutang opened the door.

"My way is contrary to your path" Shen replied .

"Professor Shen. I'm glad you're in our team" Gongsun came from behind forward to them and smiled.

"Thank you Gongsun, but I'm not really in"

"Yes you are now. Our bosses know that " Gongsun said.

"What?!?" He was shocked he didn't want to be in this case.

"Shen Wei welcome to our team" Zhan Zhao smiled.

"This is all because of Zhao Yunlan!!" Shen said with a little bit angry voice.

"You finally said my name" Yunla was standing next to Yutang.

"Oh God! " Yutang jumped out of his place "When did you came?Are you a ghost!"

Yunlan laughed softly.

Shen was speechless.

"I need to go now. Nice to meet you again chief " Gongsun said with a soft smile.

"Same here" he smiled back.

"So Yutang and Zhao, we will meet tomorrow before you go to the town. See you guys" he left.

"Professor Shen, lets go we have a hard day. tomorrow" Yunlan said.

"He will.." Yutang didn't complete his words when Zhan Zhao pulled his hand.

"We are going now. See you tomorrow " he smiled at Yunlan and Shen, and then looked at Yutang.

"Shall we go? I'm tired " he said with an innocent smile.

"Yeah.. " Yutang forgot everything with Zhan Zhao's smile "good night guys".

Yutang waved at them and they got inside the car and left.

"We need to go now too" Yunlan smiled.

"I will take a taxi"

"Okay. I will go with you. Order the taxi"  
"What?!" He was surprised.

"I will come to sleep in your apartment since my car is here"

"This makes no sense!" Shen was shocked.

"Then get in the car"

Shen went to open the car door and sat in. He was mad because he couldn't avoid Yunlan.  
Chief also got inside the car and saw Shen Wei trying to put the seat belt. He was confused and his hands were trembling.

" I will help you" Yunaln said as he got closer to Shen and helped him to put the seat belt.

Shen could feel the man breathing against him and smelled Yunlan's strong perfume.

"Shen Wei.." Yunaln suddenly looked at Shen's eyes, he got closer to him and whispered against his lips with a heavy breath.

Shen's heartbeat accelerated and he couldn't breath because Yunlan took his breath away.

───── ❆ ─────

Author's note :

The true pleasure will begin from the next chapter. You will encounter many romantic situations. And also you will encounter many puzzles in their love relationship. The story will be directed to a completely distant axis and special. So be prepared for all possibilities !!

PS: 

Please don't forget to vote on this chapter and give me your opinion too ! 

· · • • • ❀ • • • · ·

☻


	5. ♆' One bed and two persons in the Ghost town'♆

𝕀 𝕝𝕠𝕧𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕒𝕤 𝕞𝕪 𝕤𝕠𝕦𝕝, 𝕓𝕖𝕗𝕠𝕣𝕖 𝕞𝕪 𝕤𝕠𝕦𝕝, 𝕒𝕗𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕞𝕪 𝕤𝕠𝕦𝕝. 𝕀 𝕨𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕕 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕙𝕠𝕝𝕖 𝕦𝕟𝕚𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕖.

───── ❆ ─────

Yunlan got on his knees crying all over the grave and saying,

"You left me when you were a part of me, I regret it till today, even if It was out of your hands, I shouldn't have accepted it. I hope I who under the grave Instead of you.

I just wish I could turn back the clock-When I saw you for the first time in the university I regret because I didn't hug you. Because I realized my love for you at a later time. you've always been on my side always. I have been buying the white roses you love every day. It reminds me of your white spirit and the smell of your body.

You should know I'm going through a hard time in my life. Which I'm trying to get used to your absence, I'm asking my heart to have patience but I can't forget you and I won't be able even after many years. I'm living in agony, I say I'm fine, but I'm lying.

I'm dying without you, why did you leave me!? "

Zhao Yunlan wiped his tears and continue " I will go now and leave my heart with you."

☆❋──❁❃──❋♛♕♛❃──❋❃──❋☆

**A year ago.**

Yunlan was about to kiss Shen when he stopped himself at the last moment. He has back to his seat and started the car.

Shen Wei's heart is still beating madly. And he was frozen in his place.

They didn't talk for a while when Yunlan has broken the silence.

"We probably will stay for a week. So get what you need in this case"

Yunlan trying to reduce stress.

Shen nodded his head softly without saying anything to him.

"Good "

Yunlan looked at him while he is driving and smiled at the shy man.

He was happy because Shen didn't say his usual sentence and he didn't argue with him.

"Cat.."

"Yes?"

"Should we visit Dr first to see you ?"

Bai Yutang asked suddenly.

"What! Why?"

He was confused.

"You said you're tired and we are going to another town I'm afraid if you will get worse"

"Oh .."

Zhao remembered what he said before.

"I'm fine Xiao Bai, and don't forget I slept for 6 hours I feel better than last night "

He smiled at the worried man.

"Then promise me first"

"What?"

He is wondering.

"You will listen to me during this period, and you will sleep early. No studying for a later time and don't exhaust yourself!!"

"What are you saying mouse?!"

He said with astonishment.

"Yes or no?"

"But.."

"Cat! Yes or no!"

Bai Yu Tang was so serious.

On the other hand, Zhan Zhao was silent.

"So?!"

"Fine!"

He answered him an angry tone and turned his face to the window.

"Okay then"

Yutang smiled. This is the first time this cat listened to him.

Zhan Zhao knows if he said no to him this mouse will absolutely take him to see the Dr He knew his habit. And he will do what is in his mind.

On another side, Yunlan and Shen were in front of Shen's apartment.

"I will come to pick you up tomorrow wait for me "

"I need to go early to the university. I should inform them first"

"Then I will be here at 7 AM"

Yunlan smiled.

"I will go by myself,"

He said and opened the car's door about to leave.

"Wait!"

Zhao Yunlan grabbed his wrist and trying to stop him.

"Chief Zhao!"

Shen pulled his hand away,

"You know I didn't want to be in this case. This is your fa.."

Shen suddenly didn't complete his word.

"Why did you stop? You wanted to say that was my fault, right?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I need to go now. Good night"

"I did it because I want you to be with us in this case "

Zhao Yun Lan unexpectedly said that.

"wh-why?"

The other man asked hesitantly.

"You really don't know why?"

Yun Lan sighed.

Suddenly Shen got out of the car without saying a word. His heart almost stopped. And he didn't know why he decided to get out of the car quickly, maybe he didn't want to know the answer! 

"What you did Yunlan what you did!" 

Zhao Yunlan thought to himself.

Shen went inside his apartment fast. And closed the door with the key-He felt panicked without reason.

"Did he was about to kiss me?!"

Saying that while he touched his lips and remembered that-when Yunlan didn't take off his gaze upon him and his lips were too close to his lips. Yunlan's breath was heavy against his face. Nor when he closed his eyes tightly.

" Why I didn't push him away! Instead, I closed my eyes!!"

He was surprised by his behaviour.

It was nearly twelve o'clock.

Zhan Zhao sat on the sofa in the living room.

Silence. .Silence. Finally, He couldn't help it:

"Yutang!"

Zhao called him.

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to live with me!"

He asked him an angry tone.

Bai Yutang, who is holding an apple in front of him, caressed the newspaper casually :

"Cat... You want me to live with you?"

He smiled at him.

Zhan Zhao stood up, put away his newspaper and grabbed his apple and pulled him out :

"Who wants to live with you! You have been here for a week! When are you going to go to your own apartment"

Yutang squatted on the sofa not going,

"What!! Cat, why are you kicking me out?"

"You go out!! Don't bother me!!"

A dead man, one is not letting go... The tug-of-war continues until 12:30, and Zhan Zhao finally surrenders. After all, he is a student, and Bai Yutang is a soldier. Are the so-called Xiu Cai encounter soldiers? First Round, defeat!

"Cat, pyjamas lend me, I want the Robot cat, Not kitty cat patients"

"Cat, hungry, have instant noodles?"

Bearing.

Zhan Zhao angrily took the pyjamas of the robot cat and went to the bathroom.

Looked back at Bai Yutang buried in the sofa by the pillow:

"I shower first! After washing, you clean up the bathroom!!"

"..."

The second round, won! Waiting for Bai Yutang to take a shower and clean up the bathroom, wearing a kitty cat's pyjamas out of the bathroom, he went to Zhan Zhao's room and found him equipping the portmanteau.

"Cat, Are you finished?"

"Yes!"

He closed the bag.

"Good, I'm so sleepy"

Bai Yu Tang jumped into bed.

"What?!"

Zhan Zhao turned his face and looked at him.

"What what?! I'm going to sleep!"

"You can't sleep here!"

"Cat, I'm always sleep in your room and next to you too. You should get used to it"

Zhan Zhao face is red as a tomato now.

"You know, I didn't allow that, you came after I slept!"

"Thanks to God, you sleep after you close your eyes directly or I have to wait for a long time"

Zhao is kept quiet. And pulled him by his legs out of the bed.

The man looked up at Zhao who's pulled him.

"Cat?"

"You will sleep on the sofa. I'm going to lock my ro.."

Bai Yutang didn't let Zhan Zhao complete his word, and he quickly stood up from the floor and pushed him into bed and topped him from behind.

"Hey! Stupid mouse, what are you doing!"

Zhan Zhao yelled at him.

Yutang bowed his face over Zhao's ear and whispered:

"You afraid of what? I'm not going to eat you"

"Who said that! Let go of me!"

Yutang noticed the man's ear, it's getting redder. He somehow felt he liked this position and his gaze was focused on his smooth white pale neck.

After a while, in dazzling, Bai Yutang heard a soft voice.

"Do you want to kill me?!"

Zhao said with a tired tone.

"Cat! Are you okay? "

He snapped out of his thoughts and rose from above him.

Bai Yutang turned Zhao's body and met the red face of Zhan Zhao.

"Do you think you are limber? Look at your body stupid mouse!"

"Hey! My body is perfect, did you see my muscles?"

Bai Yutang asked him with all his trust.

" You're abnormal!"

Zhan Zhao throws the pillow at him and turned his face to the side, wrapped himself in a quilt.

However, Bai Yutang turned off the lights and went to the other side of the bed to sleep. His face in front of Zhao's face.

"Good night, Cat "

Finished then smiled at him.

Zhao closed his eyes,

"Goodnight"

He replied to him as he buried his head in the quilt.

In the next morning, Shen Wei woke up early to call Zhan Zhao and ask him for some information.

He took his phone and called him.

The man reached his hand on the bedside table to search for the phone while his eyes still closed. 

"Good morning, Zhao"

"Zhao?"

Said foolishly.

"Oh! Bai Yutang!"

Shen was surprised.

"Shen Wei!"

Yutang opened his eyes and looked at the phone in his hand. He found it wasn't his phone, but Zhao's phone.

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry for calling at this time."

The man apologized to him.

"No! It's okay. I still need to go to S.C.I first"

He tried to calm him down.

"I'm glad then. Well... Is Zhao next to you?"

Wei asked.

"Yeah "

Yutang looked at Zhan Zhao, who is still sleeping next to him,

"Zhao still sleeping, is there something I can help you with?"

Shen was embarrassed when he thought the two of them was sleeping with each other in one bed. Have they been a lover! How couldn't his best friend had told him till now!.

"Professor?! Still there?"

Yutang called him since the other man was silent.

"Yeah! I'm sorry. I just wanted to ask him about the required procedures. You know it happened suddenly and I don't know how to inform them "

"Don't worry professor Shen, I will send you an official paper and you can show them"

"That's easier than explaining it! Thank you "

He smiled.

"You don't need to thank me, you are on my team now. And if you need anything, just call me"

Bai Yutang was so nice to him.

"I will. By the way. Will Zhan Zhao come to university today?"

Shen asked him.

"He told me he didn't have any class for today, but he needs to get some papers"

He answered him.

"I will meet him there then"

"Okay, so are you ready for today?"

"Yes. I got everything I need, I hope I can help you guys!"

"You will. And you already helped us, professor, Shen!"

"I'm glad,"

Bai said with a happy tone. And he continued,

"When will we go to our destination?"

"We will go at 12 PM, and I will see chief Zhan Yunlan first. "

"Ah, okay."

Shen Wei was confused when he heard his name.

"Are you okay?!"

Yutang noticed the confusion in his voice.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine"

"Umm. Alright then. We will meet later. Have a nice day"

He felt something was wrong.

"See you later! Have a nice day too "

Yutang looked at the dead person next to him. And wondered how this cat still sleeping and didn't notice anything!! He should change to a panda! 

"Cat?"

Yutang sneaked into Zhan Zhao's ear and whispered:

"Cat "

Zhan Zhao stupidly heard someone call him, drilled into the quilt, sleepy, he wants to sleep!

Bai Yutang reached out to squeeze Zhan Zhao's nose. Zhao still stayed dull and doesn't respond.

"Not yet awake,"

Bai Yutang whispered.

He reached into the quilt, hugged him with his quilt from behind and whispered softly,

"Cat wakes up! We are late"

Zhan Zhao's eyes gradually lifted up, turned his face and found that Bai Yutang was hugging him tight and smiled at him.

"Cat, finally you wake up."

He pressured his nose and smiled,

"Good morning,"

Said in a low voice.

"Xiao Bai!!"

Zhan Zhao said with a timid voice.

"Yes!"

Yutang replied to him.

By one second his face turned into pink, then to red as blood colour when he found himself in Yutang's arms.

"What are you doing! Get out of my bed"

He pushed him hard away from him.

"Dead cat! Why you did that!"

Zhao was speechless and bashful. 

He sighed,

"Go to shower, I will prepare breakfast "

" I want milk with strawberry,"

Said without looking at him as he stood up from the bed.

"You're really a cat!"

Bai Yutang smiled gently at the shy man.

"Stupid mouse!"

Shen was about to leave his apartment when he suddenly remembered if he will meet Yunlan in front of his apartment. He didn't know why he thought of him!

He opened his door and didn't find him.

"Why am I thinking about him now!"

Wei said to himself and shooked his head.

Shen Wei walked into his car, entered the car and was about to start the car when he heard someone knocking on the car's window.

He turned his face and met Yunlan's face in front of the window.

"Chief Zhao Yunlan?!"

Shen Wei was surprised.

Yunlan waved to him behind the window.

Shen opened the window of the car.

"Good morning"

Yunlan bowed his head and smiled at him.

"Good morning!"

Has replied.

"I'm glad I caught you before you leave!"

"Wh-what! Why are you here!?"

He asked him while he knows the answer, he didn't know why he even asked this silly question, maybe he wanted to make sure.

"I'm here to meet my grandmother, she lives in this neighbourhood"

Zhao Yunlan answered him while his eyes are checking the area around him,

"Oh, I see. I didn't know that"

Wei said with some disappointment.

Yunlan laughed softly.

"Why are you laughing? Is there something funny chief?!?"

The chief opened the car's door and said:

"Get out of the car granny"

"Excuse me?!"

He popped out his eyes.

"Shen Wei, I think I have told you that, don't ask me 'Why I'm here ' whenever you see me!"

Shen kept silent.

"I'm here to pick you up with me!"

The chief added.

"But I told you last night. You don't have to come!"

"I will pretend I didn't hear anything, so get out of the car!"

"You can't tell me what to do, chief!!"

He didn't like what Yunlan ordered him.

Yunlan sighed and entered his head inside the car,

"Why do you want to make it hard? Shen Wei, you already know why I'm here and for who I'm here!"

Zhao Yun Lan whispered softly in front of Shen's face.

Shen Wei looked down.

He can hear his heartbeat accelerated. He can feel Yunlan's warm breath against his face, and he can smell his strong and distinctive perfume. All this made him remember what happened last night. 

Yunlan felt he was quick to clarify his feelings, so he tries to fix what he did.

"We are friends, and I'm here to pick you up as a friend to you. Besides that, you are one of us now. And I wanted to discuss something about the case with you"

Shen looked up at him and softly said:

"Okay.."

Yunlan gave him a warm smile.

"Can... Can you undo backwards, please?"

"Sure"

Zhao Yunlan smiled and back off.

Shen got the car's key with his work bag, then he got off the car.

Yunlan looked at Shen's bag,

"Is this all you needed for the accordingly ?!"

He was wondering.

"Oh, of course not. I will back to my apartment later get my portmanteau".

"And why you don't take it now with you?!"

"Because I wanted to return my car and I only have one class,"

Shen explained to him.

"Ah. That's why then! You can bring your portmanteau now since I'm here you don't have to back again. And about your free time, we can have our lunch with Bai Yutang and Zhan Zhao if they can"

"Okay."

Shen smiled at him.

He went to his apartment and Yunlan followed him.

Shen Wei opened the door and turned to Yunlan,

"Getting inside"

Wei invited him.

"Yeah, thank you"

Yunlan was happy to visit Shen's house for the second time.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to invite you to a cup of tea, but we are already late"

"No, it's okay. You can invite me after your class if your free"

He smiled softly.

Shen Wei swallowed his saliva and nodded. 

"Damn! He's so cute when he doesn't know what to say."

Yunlan said to himself.

Shen went to carry the bag. But Yunlan didn't let him.

"I will carry the bag"

He was a gentleman.

Zhao Yunlan carried the bag and left quickly so he won't hear Shen's attempts to stop him.

In the car, Shen was silent and thinking why Yunlan keeping following him and why he felt disappointed when he told him the first time he is here for his grandmother.

Maybe he got used to him? Or may because he didn't see anything bad from him. Yunlan had always been nice to him.

But he still felt the weirdness of his behaviour- he Continued to make the distance close to him. Continued to contact him with his body and he has always been a flirt from the first day he met him.

Shen has been always gentle and polite with everyone. But he doesn't know why he is behaving like this he continued pushing him away and sometimes, he is rough with him. Maybe because he felt Yunlan did that with everyone he wants to have. And Shen already knew his tricks.

From last night, Shen was sure about that, but when Yunlan called him as a friend of him he felt ashamed of himself. Maybe he's wrong and Yunlan only wanted to be a friend of him nothing more?! All the way Shen Wei was thinking about that and there are many questions in his mind.

In Front Of University Entrance.

" Is this Yutang's car?"

Yun Lan asked Shen when he stopped the car and pointed to the car in front of him.

He looked at the car and said:

" Yes."

Zhao Yunlan turned his face to the man next to him,

"Shall we go and tell them about dinner?"

He didn't miss any chance to be close to Shen without making him feel he did it deliberately.

"Okay,"

Wei nodded his head.

"Cat, don't forget to call me when you finish "

Bai Yutang reminded him again.

"I will. Take care of yourself, bye."

Zhan Zhao smiled and got out of the car.

"Professor Zhao"

Zhan Zhao turned his face,

" Chief Zhao, Shen Wei!"

"Good Morning"

Shen smiled.

"Good Morning"

He smiled back.

"Oh, you guys are here,"

Yutang said while he got out of his car.

"Yeah"

Yunlan replied to him.

"Are you guys ready for today?"

Bai Yutang asked.

"Absolutely, when will we move? "

Zhao Yunlan asked Yutang.

"I was about to call you. And ask you if we can move at 12 PM, you know the road to there is long it will take from us about 3 hours"

Bai Yutang answered him.

"I hate distant distances!"

Zhan Zhao said.

"You need to take some medicine with you."

Chief Zho said.

"Yes, I told him that. We will get some medicine with us before we leave!"

Yutang is talking while his eyes were on his professor.

"How about you Shen Wei?"

Zhao Yunlan looked at him and smiled.

" I'm okay with distant distances."

"That's good then."

Yunlan said and added,

"We will go after we have lunch. Are you guys free? We will meet at 11:30 AM"

Then he looked at Zhao and Yutang.

"Yes, I'm free,"

The white captain said.

"Me either."

Zhan Zhao answered.

"Deal!! And since professor Zhao and Wei like seafood I will take you guys to a nice restaurant it serves the best seafood"

"That sounds good to me."

Zhao smiled.

"We will go now."

Shen said and looked at Zhao, who was next to him.

"Oh, Yeah. Professor Shen, check out your email, Ma Han sent to you the paper you needed "

Yutang told him.

"Thank you"

He gave him a soft smile.

Yunlan felt jealousy and asked,

"Which paper?!"

"Yeah?"

Zhan Zhao added because he didn't know too.

"An official paper, it's about our mission"

Shen Wei explained to them.

"I called you for that reason, but you were asleep."

"And you called Yutang!"

Yunlan said and his voice showed up jealousy.

"No! He answered me because Zhao was asleep"

"So what if he calls me??"

Yutang asked.

"Cough.. Cough"

"Cat, Are you okay?"

"Xiao Bai, the weather is cold, we will go inside"

He looked at Shen and added,

"Let's go!"

Zhan Zhao is trying to avoid the situation.

After they had left, Yunlan looked at Bai Yutang and smiled cunningly.

"What?!"

Yutang asked him.

"You guys live together?! Are you guys really just friends from childhood, no more?"

Then he winked at him.

"What did you mean!?"

"You know.. What I mean. Your relationship with him looks more than friendship!"

For a while Bai Yutang was silent. What Yunlan said is true, and he always felt he's not himself with Zhan Zhao. 

He likes to be with him, to be close with him and to touch him-this gave him warm feelings.

"How about you and Shen Wei?"

Yutang asked him back.

"Cough"

"Are you going to say the weather is cold too?!"

He wiped his nose and said:

" I like him! Ehm"

Bai laughed,

" Then you should thank me because I'm the reason I made you recognize him."

" I will invite you to drink with me "

"Just don't forget it!"

He said as he walked to his car.

Zhao Yunlan smiled and opened his car's door.

A few hours later, Yunlan went to meet Shen Wei and Zhan Zhao was in his office in S.C.I.

Bai Yutang and Zhan Zhao also met Gongsun for some files, then they met up with the chief and the professor at the restaurant. The meal was so good. They had good times and finally, they are ready now to go.

Outside the restaurant.

" I ate a lot!"

Yunlan said while he touched his stomach.

"The food here is really good!"

Zhan Zhao said happily.

"I'm glad! I will bring you here next time"

"We will be back after our return from Ghost's City!"

Yutang interference between them.

"I invited Zhan Zhao, you can come on your own"

He teased him.

Yutang looked at him sharply.

"We're late! Shall we go!"

Shen suddenly said.

Chief Yunlan looked at him and you can see his teeth-he smiled from ear to ear,

" Yeah!"

He was thinking,

"Is he jealous?!"

They walked to their cars and Bai Yutang said:

"Why don't we use one car? My car is fast"

Bai suggested.

"In case if we need to go in separate groups"

"Yeah right, who knows what will happen there. Okay then. I will try to drive slowly "

Yutang laughed.

"Don't make fun of my car!"

He protested.

Shen was looking at the two men who fighting about their own car and smiled, then turned his eyes to his friend and called him:

"Zhao."

"Yeah?"

He looked at Shen.

"Did you get your medicine?"

He inquired him.

"Yes, Yutang bought it"

He smiled.

"I hope you don't need them."

Wei said.

Yunlan paid attention to their conversation,

"He won't since the white captain with him. You know what I mean"

Yunlan whispered against Shen's ear.

He adjusted his glasses with an unbelievably ashamed look on his face after hearing that.

Yutang noticed the sudden change on the professor and looked at Zhao Yunlan and his gaze was saying:

"What you whispered to him to make him like that?!"

Yunlan looked at Bai and gave him a secret smile.

Yutang rolled his eyes and said:

"Let's go!"

Zhan Zhao nodded.

"Shen Wei"

"Yes?"

Wei looked at Yunlan.

"You will come with me, right? Or you want me to drive on the road alone?"

"I will come with you."

He looked at Zhao and Yutang and added:

" See you later guys,"

After that, he smiled.

They nodded to him and got inside the car. Also, the chief and the professor did the same.

On the road after two hours.

Yutang looked at Zhan Zhao in a blink of an eye, he saw him was tired and his face is pale.

"Cat, Are you okay?"

Bai Yu Tang was worried about him.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just tired"

Yutang reached out his hand to touch Zhao's cheek:

"There is no fever when we arrive, I will take you to see Dr!"

Zhan looked at him,

"Don't act with me like I was a kid! There is nothing serious to visit a doctor! This medicine will help me after a while. I just need some sleep, I will try to take a nap now"

"A stubborn cat!!"

Zhao adjusted the seat and closed his eyes, trying to sleep.

In the another car.

Shen Wei was reading a book and drink Mango Juice.

" What are you reading?"

Yunlan asked him.

"A book about how the devil enters the human body and controls it."

"Did you believe the devil can make human become a killer for him?!"

He asked him while keeping drive.

"Yes. And this case is proof. How about you?!"

Shen closed the book and looked at him.

"I don't know. I can't believe how a devil control over their heads and feelings and the worst thing, how can make them kill the person they loved the most!"

"Yeah. He makes them kill out of control"

"Still!! Shen Wei. When I love you with all of my heart how can I make this shit thing control over me and make me kill you!!"

He then looked at Shen's eyes and continued,

"My love for you is the power to get into this war with it and win!!"

Shen felt his heart beat faster.

And Yun Lan looked at the man next to him, he saw Wei blush almost dripping blood. He turned his neck to focus on the road and he kept smiling. 

After three hours of driving finally, they arrived at their destination.

The four men went to an old hotel. In this area of town, you can't find many hotels, because it's a small town and far away from the city centre.

The cars stopped in front of the hotel. And chief Zhao got out of his car with Shen and they saw Bai Yutang only who got out of the car.

"Where is Zhao?"

Shen asked him.

"He is asleep now, let him sleep till we check out our rooms."

"Is he okay?!"

Zhao Yunlan asked.

"Yes, he is weak-he cannot afford the long ways since childhood."

He sighed.

"Don't worry, he will be okay"

Shen gently said.

Yutang nodded at him. And they went inside the hotel.

"Good afternoon, sirs"

The receptionist greeted them with a nice smile on his face.

"Good afternoon, we need four rooms."

Shen requested.

"I'm sorry sir, but we only have two rooms available."

"It's okay!"

Yutang said.

Shen looked at him,

"But we are four people!"

"We can share the rooms. Me and Zhao, and you with Yunlan."

Yunlan gave Bai Yutang a big smile:

"I agree with you. Besides, we are tired we need to rest now. And tomorrow we will see another hotel."

"Unfortunately, in this area, you can only find two hotels beside this one. And you can't find any available room if you want to check out you can. However, you're lucky sir, because you fount those two available rooms!"

Yunlan looked at Shen:

"We have no choice!"

Shen Wei's face is yellow now, he didn't know what to do.

"Okay, we will take it!"

Yutang ended the discussion and added:

"I will go to see Zhao"

Yunlan took a look at the pale man who stands beside him and coughed:

"I will bring the bags."

Shen followed him silently to the car.

Bai Yutang opened the car's door and whispered softly:

" Cat, wake up"

Then he reached out and gently touched Zhan Zhao's ear.

The sleeping man opened his eyes slowly.

"Have we arrived?"

He asked him.

"Yes, get up and sleep in the room"

"Okay,"

He nodded.

The bellhops came to carry their bags before they arriving at the lobby.

While Bai and Zhao were check-in at the reception Zhan Zhao looked at Shen and said with a low voice:

"You guys didn't find another hotel?"

"Unfortunately"

He sighed.

"How was your trip?"

"Good"

He smiled at him.

"Did you sleep?"

"No, I was reading"

"Aha"

"Are you feeling good now?"

"Yes,"

He smiled softly.

"Cat"

Zhan Zhao looked at Yutang.

"We can go to our room to rest."

Yutang said.

They walked into their rooms and the rooms were close to each other.

"Luckily our rooms are near to each other"

Yunlan said while opening the door.

"Umm. Xiao Bai"

"Yes?"

He opened the door and looked at him.

"Where is my room?"

"Welcome to your room"

Bai Yutang pointed to the open room.

"What?!"

Zhan Zhao popped his eyes out.

"There are only two rooms are available"

Yunlan explained to him.

Zhan Zhao looked at Shen Wei and saw his face is red.

When they got inside the room, Wei's eyes were checking the room. He shocked when he found the bed is small and hardly enough for two people. Nor the room is small and the sofa too!

He then turned his neck and called his friend.

"Zhao!"

"What's wrong?"

Yunlan put the bags down and asked him in surprise.

Before Yutang closed the door Zhao stopped him when he heard Shen's voice.

"Wait I will see Shen"

"Okay"

"Shen Wei? There is something?"

Zhan asked.

"Can-can I sleep with you?"

He requested in a timid voice.

"Huh!!"

The chief opened his mouth.

"What's wrong?"

Bai Yutang came toward them.

Zhan looked at Bai and said:

"Xiao Bai, Shen Wei will sleep with me. You can sleep with chief Zho."

"What!!"

Yutang didn't like what Zhan told him.

Then he turned his face to Wei and smiled,

"let's go!"

Shen nodded his head softly and took his bag.

"Yutang, come and get your bag."

Zhan told him.

He followed them and his face was ugly.

After he got his bag and went to the new room he looked at Zhao Yunlan with blackface.

"What?! It's not my fault!"

Yunlan said.

He raised his eyebrow,

" What you did to make him afraid to sleep next to you?!"

"Nothing!"

He spread his hands.

"I can't believe you!"

Yunlan rolled his eyes.

"I will go to the shower first."

Bai Yutang is still angry.

"Okay, I will call my team to see what's news."

Yutang opened his bag to get his bathrobe, after that he went to the bathroom.

Yunlan sat on the sofa and called Guo.

In the other room.

"Zhao?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about what happened now"

"Don't apologize for that! It's nothing"

He smiled at him.

Shen smiled back:

" I will take a bath. If you want to go first tell me"

He gently said.

"You can go first, I will check out my email"

"You seems so excited"

Zhao put his laptop on the table:

" Yes, and I'm more excited because you're with us"

Zhan Zhao smiled softly.

Wei looked at his best friend, happy to hear that. And his heart said Zhan Zhao, is really so friendly and nice to him. He is glad because this pure soul is his friend!

Bai Yutang went to knock on the bathroom's door-Yunlan was taking his bath.

"Yunlan, I'm going outside for inhaling some air, and check the area"

He wanted to clean his mind.

"Okay, but don't late. We still new here and the clock is around 7:00 PM!"

The other man replied to him.

"Alright, do you want something?"

"Yes, I want a lollipop"

"Are you a kid!"

He finished and left.

When he closed the door. He was watching the door's room next to his. He was about to check out Zhao but he changed his mind and go by his way.

After some minutes Yunlan was sat on the sofa, he was thinking. After a while, he got an idea. He smiled evilly and walked out of his room to Zhao and Shen's room.

Inside the other room, the two of them heard knocking on the door. Zhan Zhao stood up from the sofa and walked to open the door.

"Chief Zhao?"

"Hello, neighbour."

He smiled.

Shen, who was sitting on the bed reading some papers looked at the door and found it was Zhao Yunlan.

"Can I get in?"

He asked Zhao.

"Yes, sure! Please come in"

Zhan Zhao welcomed him.

"Actually, I'm here to sleep with you"

His eyes were focused on Zhan.

"Pardon me?!"

He flushed.

"I will sleep with you"

Yun Lan then looked at Shen then continued,

" and Shen Wei will sleep with the white captain!"

"What are you saying?!"

Shen said with some confusion.

"As you see, the bed not that big! And I and Yutang with our bodies don't allow us to sleep comfortably! For this purpose, we will equate bedside."

He illustrated that to them.

"But.."

Zhan was hesitant.

Yunlan added quickly:

"We came from a long trip. We really need at least to sleep well so we can focus on the case tomorrow, we will find a way for this by tomorrow. But can we move on this night?"

Zhao Yunlan was looking at both of them.

Shen suddenly said:

"Okay, I will go now"

Wei prefers to be with Bai Yutang than Yunlan.

However, he looked at Zhan Zhao and smiled to reassure him.

The chief felt a little bit of angry because Shen trying to avoid him. He got his papers with him and took his bag.

"Shen Wei, Goodnight."

Zhan said with a smile on his face.

"I will see you tomorrow, Goodnight."

He smiled back.

Zhan Zhao heard Yunlan said behind him:

"I'm sleepy, can we sleep now. You also need to sleep. You can end your work tomorrow."

He nodded to Zhao Yunlan.

Yun Lan smiled and went to bed and looked at the shy man who was standing next to the sofa.

"I'm sorry if you feel like you don't want to share the bed with me I will sleep on the floor. It's okay for me."

"No, it's okay"

Actually, Zhan Zhao never slept before with someone else except Bai Yutang, and he was nervous.

He turned off the lights, then walked to the bed and gently laid at the side of the bed. He gave his back to chief Yunlan.

After a while, he turned his body and asked Yunlan,

"Where is Yutang?"

The man next to him also turned himself to face him.

" Why? You want him to be here?"

He gave him a big grin.

"No! I'm just asking."

Zhao shyly said.

"He is outside for a walk"

"I see."

"Yeah"

"Good night."

He smiled and turned back.

Shen Wei was tired, so he slept.

And after an hour Yutang came and he saw the man in the bed is sleeping.

He sighed,

"Yunlan?!"

Yutang looked at the papers on the table:

"From when you read this much of paper!"

He drank a cup of water and went into the bed,

"Am I wrong or his body is smaller than usual!"

He bowed his face closer to the man's face and he shocked.

"Shen Wei!!"

He said in his heart. And he thought,

"If Shen is here, then where is Yunlan?! Is he.."

Bai Yu Tang popped out his eyes.

Zhao Yunlan heard a strong knocking on the door.

He smiled and looked at the man next to him and he still sleeps. He walked into the door and opened for the angry man.

"What are you doing here!"

Bai asked him.

"Sleep?!"

"Your room is not here!"

"Now my room is here."

He winked.

"I know your plans! Just go to sleep with the professor, I know you wanted it from the beginning."

"Who? Me?!"

He looked at him with his puppy eyes.

"Seriously!! You.."

"Xiao Bai?"

Zhan woke up from their noisy.

"Cat"

"Is there anything wrong?"

"No, I will sleep here"

He then looked at Yunlan,

"Have a good night"

Yun Lan shrugged and sighed:

"Okay, Goodnight"

Then he whispered against Yutang's ear,

" Since you want to sleep with him I will go"

"Stupid!"

Bai said

"Where is my lollipop?"

He got out the lollipop from his pocket and handed it to him.

"Thank you!"

He thanked him, looked at Zhan and waved to him then left.

"Xiao Bai? What just happened now?!"

He was confused.

"Nothing"

The other one replied to the confusion man as he walked into him. He sat on the bed and said:

"So, you don't like to share your bed with others, but you did whit Shen and Yunlan?!"

"This is an emergency!"

Bai Yutang raised his eyebrows.

"Turn off the lights!."

Zhan said and back to sleep.

In somehow Zhan Zhao felt more comfortable with Yutang and he can sleep well with him.

Zhao Yunlan sneaked into the bed slowly, he didn't want to wake Shen up. However, he took a look at the angel who is sleeping next to him-he really took his breath away.

At midnight, Zhao Yun Lan felt a warm breath against his face. He opened his eyes to find Shen's nose on his nose and his lips closer to his. The view made him stop breathing for a while!

He can't believe how Shen is this near to him, and in his arms helplessly. This was the first time the strong chief became weak and messy. He tried to hold himself.

He kept his eyes on his beloved, after some minutes he couldn't help, but he wanted to steal a kiss. However although, when he was about to pressure his lips on Wei's lips he backwards.

"I can't do that while you're asleep! I prefer when you're awake so you can feel the first kiss between us. "

He smiled and continued,

"But this doesn't prevent the eating of the few of you."

Zhao Yunlan whispered softly, then he pressured his lips on his soft cheek.

He took a deep breath and his heart said he smells like babies.

It was not enough for him, Yun Lan took his lips from Shen's cheek to placed his lips on his jaw.

After he ate his sweet meal. He slowly moved his head away from him. So he can't go further, and if Shen wakes up too.

In the next morning.

Shen Wei woke up and found himself alone on the bed. He heard sounds of water from the bathroom. He looked at the clock it was only 6:00 AM.

"I slept like a dead man, I didn't feel him when he came last night,"

He said to himself.

Shen Wei got out of the bed and arranged the bed. After a while, he heard a familiar voice:

"Good morning"

"Thi-this is not Bai Yutang's voice!"

He looked up and saw Zhao Yunlan bare upper body, surrounded by a large towel. His face completely became red.

"You. Why.."

He didn't complete his word because Yunlan cut him off.

"I slept here last night"

Wei still looked at him an uncomfortable look.

"What? It's not my fault! He wanted to sleep next to his man. I can't say no in front of love"

Then he smiled.

His gaze was focused on the ground,

"Go and put some clothes on you!"

Yunlan nodded and took his clothes, then went to the bathroom to wear clothes.

After he finished, Shen was in the bathroom to take his bath either and as he took his shower, he was thinking, why last night he felt warm and safe?.

Everyone had their breakfast and started their job. The four of them was asking some people from the area about some information about the case.

"Why, when we asked about the ghost they ignored us and walked away!"

Yunlan was angry.

"Because they can't dare to talk about it"

A strange voice replied to his question.

They looked back and saw an old woman.

"Why? Why they can't?"

Shen asked her.

"Because talking about his life brings unhappiness, bad luck to the person."

"How?!"

Zhan wanted to know.

"Look, son, he lives with us till this moment. And he knows everything!"

Yunlan sighed,

"So what!!"

Trifle with.

"He will make you suffer in your life, not only that. He will make you kill the person you love the most, so don't taunt."

She warned him.

"So, why are you telling us that?! You are not afraid?"

Yutang wondered.

"I don't have anything to lose."

She replied.

"You guys better stay away from this case, unless if you don't have anything to lose."

The old woman added,

"But he is still killing innocent people!"

Zhan said.

She looked for a while at him then said: "

Are you sure you can win against him?!"

She asked Zhan.

"Yes! Not only me but all of us!"

"We can deal with this little shit."

Yunlan said with all his trust.

"Can I ask why he killed the love relationship?"

Shen asked her gently.

She smiled at him,

"Son, you're so handsome and adorable, did you have a lover in your life?!"

She asked him suddenly.

"Excuse me?!"

He popped his eyes out.

"Hey! Grandma, why are you asking him this weird question?!"

Yun Lan has intervened between them.

She ignored his question,

"The ghost was ugly, and no one likes to be with him. Friendship nor relationship, he hated any kind of love, and he has sworn that he will destroy any love relationship. And who will kill the other partner, the partner itself."

"Xiao Bai, I'm thirsty. I will go to the car"

Zhan Zhao was feeling dizzy.

"Okay, be careful"

Bai smiled.

Her gazes after Zhan Zhao's retreating figure. Yutang noticed that and asked her:

"What?!"

He raised his eyebrows.

"This pretty guy, he can feel anything. He is the key!"

"What did you mean?!"

Yunlan asked her.

Zhan Zhao was sitting on the road, drank water when he saw two pretty girls came into him:

"Hello, you look new from the area!"

One of them asked him.

"Yes, I'm here to check out something."

He smiled softly.

Zhan Zhao's smile took their souls out of their bodies.

"We can help you."

Another girl said and her eyes full of love,

"I'm here for the ghost case."

"The ghost who kills people!!"

She was afraid.

"Exactly"

He nodded.

"Look, we can't help you. But I only can tell you something. My friend.."

The other girl pulled her hand before she spells out her words.

" Are you going to tell him!"

"Yes! He needed some information. And he can help everyone else!"

"Fine, I will go then"

She quickly left them.

"What's wrong with her?!"

Zhao stood up.

"She is a hen!"

Zhan Zhao laughed softly.

"Are you human?"

The girl was amazed by his charming.

"Pardon me?!"

Zhan Zhao asked, with a red layer on his face.

she shook her head and continued:

"A year ago, my friend dreamed of the ghost., and he told her if she didn't kill her mother, her boyfriend will kill her. She loved her mom the most."

"And?"

He was listening attentively.

"She thought it was a dream. And she ignored that. After four months she dreamed of her boyfriend killed his father."

She stopped.

"Did.. Did he.."

"Yes, he killed his father. And after this incident, she died. Killed."

"Her boyfriend killed her?!"

He choked.

"Yes, after that he killed himself."

The professor was silent.

"He comes in dreams, and anything he said or anything you see it come true."

"I see."

He felt sick.

"Cat!"

"Oh, guys your here"

"Who is she?!"

Yutang asked him.

"Hello, my name is Wna"

The girl smiled.

"Xiao Bai, she helped me a lot! I have a new clue about the ghost,"

He said happily.

"That is good!"

Yunlan smiled.

"No,! I don't do anything."

Her gaze was focused on Zhan.

"Yes, you did. You are a strong girl to tell me about it !"

"Take my number, if you need anything else I can help you with."

She was only talking to him and ignored the others.

"Yes, sure"

"We don't need your number lady! Thank you for helping us."

Bai Yutang said and gave her a yellow smiled.

Yun Lan tried to hold his laugh.

The poor girl was shocked by his careless act,

"Okay, I will go. Nice to meet you, and be careful."

She smiled at Zhan Zhao and left.

"What did you do!!!"

Zhao was mad.

"What!"

"She gave us important information and you act like this with her?!! You're abnormal!"

"Stupid cat! She did it only because you're handsome and wanted to have your number. Plus the information you have maybe she lied about it"

"What?"

Zhan Zhao can't believe what he said.

"I don't think that,"

Shen said.

"Fine!"

Zhan said and went into Yunlan's car.

"Why you did that?!"

Shen looked at Yutang and followed his friend inside the car.

"If I were him I will be mad too."

The chief told him.

"I don't like this girl! She hid something."

Yutang explained why he did that.

"C'mon. She's a nice girl. I don't think so, you are only jealous"

He winked.

"I'm not jealous!"

"You need to make up with him white captain."

"I will go."

He finished and went to his car.

The two cars stopped into the parking lot of the restaurant. It was in front of the beach.

And when they sat on the table, Bai Yutang looked at the madman.

"Cat?"

"Don't talk to me. I will ignore you the whole day!"

"Are you serious?!"

Bai Yutang raised his eyebrows and raised his hand in the air.

But Zhan ignored him as he said.

Yunlan whispered into Shen's ear:

" I feel jealous! I want a lover in my life too"

After that he sighed softly in his ear.

Shen Wei flushed and looked at him inexplicably.

"I will have you in this week, Shen Wei, be ready!"

Yunlan said in his heart.

After they ate, Bai Yutang left with Yunlan to walk and Shen with Zhao was in the hotel room working on the case.

Yutang noticed 'Flower Shop' and they get inside the store. He chose a bouquet of white roses.

"White flowers?"

Yunlan asked him.

"Yes, he loves white flowers since childhood"

He smiled.

"I will buy a red one for Shen Wei!"

"You will make him afraid of you Yunlan"

"Umm, I will buy only one flower?"

He asked him.

Bai laughed,

"It's the same! But it's okay."

"He will think I'm stingy, I will buy three."

"Do you want him this much?"

Bai Yutang asked seriously.

"Yes, I can buy the whole store for him."

"He is worth it."

Bai Yutang smiled.

"Yes!"

Zhao Yun Lan smiled back.

The Romeos returned to the hotel. And everyone went to his own room.

"Cat"

Zhan looked at him with wide eyes when he saw what he held.

"This is for you"

He handed him the flowers.

Zhan Zhao wearing a beautiful smile on his face:

"Thank you. I've always loved white flowers. "

Said in a timid voice.

"And I never forget that."

He smiled at him.

At this moment, the shy cat forgets what Yutang did before and forget his promise.

In the next door.

"Shen Wei"

"Chief Zhao!"

He looked at the flowers in his hand.

"You like it ?"

Yun Lan smiled.

"Yes. Who gave you that?"

Wei asked him.

"No one."

He answered him.

The professor is puzzled.

Yunlan walked forward and stopped in front of him. He bowed his head and whispers slowly against his ear:

" It's yours."

Then he glimpsed him-he saw him started to get red.

"Why you gave me this?"

His voice was trembling.

"There is no reason, its remind me of your red cheek when you shy ."

Zhao Yunlan winked.

Shen Wei was speechless.

3:30 AM at midnight.

Yutang heard some faint sniffling and moaning, he opened up his eyes and noticed the source of the sound is coming from Zhan Zhao who's silently moaning in his sleep, shaking his head softly and shivering.

"Cat!? Wake up"

He was worried about him.

Zhan Zhao still shaking his head and shivering.

Bai Yutang shook Zhao's body hard till the person under him opened his eyes slightly.

"Are you okay? I will give you some water."

He was about to go when Zhan pulled his hand,

"Don't go..."

He said weakly

Bai Yutang wiped his hair gently:

"A nightmare?"

Yu Tang asked him sweetly.

Zhan Zhao nodded his head softly.

"What did you dream about?"

He was silent for a while, then said:

"I was in a dark place, it was cold, I felt it like it was real. And I saw the ghost."

"What?! The ghost?!"

He stunned by that.

"Yes, I only heard his voice, he big and more darkness. He told me we should give up on this case."

"Cat, don't worry about that. I'm beside you. Any evil can't be near you... Especially with me, this fly is here."

Zhan Zhao smiled.

Bai Yutang gathered his arms and holds Zhan Zhao tighter, and said:

"You must believe in yourself. Any evil can't beat your justice, I will always guard you." 

"Yeah, I'm sorry for waking you up. Let's sleep now."

He said and freed himself from Yutang's arms. Then he rolled into the other side Yutang holds him from behind tightly and pulled Zhan closer to him. Zhao turned his body into Yutang's warm chest, leaned in Bari Yutang's neck and felt his warmth, strength, and vitality.

When Yutang felt Zhao's warm, soft breath against his neck, he felt his body is hot and abnormal he even hugged him strongly.

Zhan Zhao tightened his grip on Bai Yutang's chest and closed his eyes tightly.

A small tear ran down Zhao's cheek and Yutang felt it, and he can feel him shivering in his arms. However, he kept silent- He didn't want to ask him now what he hides. So he will be postponed it till tomorrow.

Zhao cried even more silently while he remembered the rest of the dream. When someone shoots his heart and this one was Bai Yutang. And he heard the ghost said in the dream Bai Yutang is going to kill him in real life. 

Zhao's lifted up his eyes to see him:

"Are you going to kill me?"

Zhan Zhao said in his heart.


End file.
